Touhou: Crimson Spirit Bolero
by Xoverguy
Summary: When all is said and done, life goes on. At least, it attempts to.
1. Prologue

**Beginning author notes:** Hello to all. This is my first fanfic in the Touhou project section, and is a change in pace from the crossovers that I usually do. Recently, I was introduced to the fandom of Touhou and it impressed me to say the least, to such an extent that I felt a story coming along, something that I've been hoping to happen for quite some time now.

This fanfic is very loosely related to my crossover series known as "The Defender Chronicles" but it has a "what if" bad future twist, which I have wanted to implement for some time now. Upon understanding and learning a little more of the characters and settings, I feel like I'm finally ready to put this story into progress, and at the same time, combining my twist, with this fanfic.

Despite this being a Touhou fanfic, the characters don't start appearing until at the end of this prologue.

**Disclaimer:** Anything mentioned in this fanfiction, aside from the initial design of the Defender Blade and my fan character Andre, does not belong to me. The ideas and concepts shown here belong to their original creators. No profit is made from this fanfiction.

**Crimson Spirit Bolero**

**A Touhou Proyect Fanfic.**

**Prologue**

I was running through the forest, running for dear life, no, running for the sake of my existence.

The massive beast, the legend that some people declare a god, was closing in on me.

I am Andre, and I used to be known as the Defender. I used to be a proud protector of peace between the dimensions and a valuable ally to the Dimensional Federation. It is all still so vivid. The war against the Dark Alliance, the small pockets of peace between that war. The times I had with other comrades, other friends from other worlds, and the times I had with my family. Lilo, Victoria…everybody.

But that all ended 6 months ago on that fateful day, a day which I curse with all of my being, and I curse myself for not being fast enough to stop it.

The day the legends of time and space were consumed by shadow.

Yes, the Dark Alliance had captured Dialga and Palkia and transformed them into shadow pokemon. After that, it was only a matter of three weeks and the Dark alliance had wiped out the Federation.

All, my allies, my friends…my family, were either dead, incarcerated, or dispersed…

…or even worse, erased from the face of history and existence.

I shed a tear as I keep on running.

Why was fate so cruel as to make me see such a tragedy befall my family? Why?!! They can't even be called my family anymore! They didn't and don't exist anymore! They never did! Shadow Dialga made sure of that.

Even though my other friends and allies weren't banished in such a manner, it might as well have been.

Sonic, due to an explosion, is now an invalid paraplegic.

Lan and Megaman's remains are dispersed in the Undernet.

Professor Oak has been incarcerated and left to die.

Queen Yuki of the Magical Kingdom was assassinated.

This is only the beginning of the unfathomable horror I've seen in those short 3 weeks. After that I went into hiding, hiding from the Dark Alliance itself, who was scouring the dimensions for me.

And finally, after 6 excruciating months, they have found me, and the chase was on.

"_Why am I running? I have nothing more to live for, so shouldn't I just let him erase me? Wouldn't that end all of this for me?"_

No, that would be suicide, and my moral value, which is somehow still intact, is stopping me from taking my own life. Now I wonder if moral value is a curse.

But for now, morals were the least of my problems.

Being a Human/Experiment/Netnavi hybrid, my physical prowess is much more than that of a normal human, but being hounded in this manner was overwhelming me with fatigue. It was then that I was able to see my destination.

There it was; my gummi ship.

I rush at it, open and enter it.

"_If I can lift off and jump dimensions, I might be able to lose it, and save myself."_

**(Normal POV)**

It was just then that he heard the roar of the legend and froze in terror at the controls as he saw what seemed to be a Roar of Time just missing the ship on the left side. The gigantic redwood-like trees that once obscured the left side, were now nothing more than simple saplings just beginning to grow.

This filled Andre with a new found form of rational terror. He immediately lifted off and took to the skies. He set his coordinates and started opening a portal for dimensional jump, but just as he was entering the portal…

"_VWHAM!!!!!"_

The ship was rocked by a violent hit. I fell from my seat in the cockpit. He looked around, and it seemed like the time and space of the ship was fading!

**(Andre's POV)**

"_It hit the ship! Oh my God, it hit the ship! Lord preserve me!!"_

Everything in my mind was gone, only the terror remained. I was going to die, but not from falling back into the previous world, but by being torn apart in the inter-dimensional abyss. When the ship started fading into my section. I did the only thing a person could do in my situation.

I screamed my soul out, and I fell.

I had accepted my fate, but that did not make the terror go away. As I fell…wherever down was, it felt like my whole body was burning and being twisted all around, even though my eyes proved me wrong in this instance, but the excruciating pain contradicted the eyes. In my heart, I was begging anybody or anything, supernatural or otherwise, to save me, or at least to rid me of my consciousness so that I do not have to feel this torture.

It seems like something heard my plea since I promptly blacked out.

* * *

"_Young warrior, where you are going they will not be able to follow you. You will be able to rest, free of persecution. Weather you try to reverse the fate of your comrades or not is up to you, but you will be at peace…for now."_

_

* * *

_I woke to what seemed to be air stinging at me, and the realization that my pain was gone. Opening my eyes I saw that I was falling! I wasn't in the dimensional rift anymore, but falling back to the earth this way would prove dangerous, if not deadly.

"Salamance, go!" Andre shouted, but when he went to his belt his hands only grasped rushing air.

"_No! I forgot I released all my pokemon three months ago! I didn't want them to live the life I had do live. Was I mistaken to do this on my own?"_

Then, I did the next thing that I could think of.

"Lifeaura, Chip Data in! Download!"

But my Defender Blade never activated, to my horror.

Was this some kind of universal joke? Saving me from the wrath of the rift only to have me die when I slam into the earth?

It was then that I saw myself slowing down. It was enough to prevent death, but not enough to avoid slamming into the trees below me.

And slam into them I did, and saying that it hurt was a considerable understatement.

The trees had broken my fall and now I was sprawled on the ground, bleeding considerably. I took a bad blow to the head and that made my vision very blurry, and I could swear that I had my arm and leg broken, but I couldn't concentrate any harder to fully understand my injuries.

Despite my poor vision, I still could hear quite well, and in the distance I was able to distinguish two voices. At first I thought they were angels coming to take me away, but as they got clearer, I was able to confirm against that, as horribly dazed as I was.

"Marisa, here he is! I found him!"

"Dang! He's really in bad shape!"

Then I felt a hand pass lightly over my head, neck and upper body.

"I think…he's in shock! Get Reimu over here, and we're going to have to call Eirin soon enough. He definetly needs a doctor."

"I'm on my way, ze!"

The other voice left.

"If you can hear me, don't worry. Were getting you some help." The second voice said.

That comforted me to a certain extent, and then I faded into unconsciousness

* * *

"_Young Warrior, this is your new home. Gensokyo."_

"_Welcome, Andre, Embodiment of the future."_

_

* * *

_Touhou: Crimson Spirit Bolero: Start

End of Prologue

**Author end notes:** Yeah. Andre is the Embodiment of the Future. I decided to play off the identifications for the characters in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody (Ex. Alice is the Seven Colored puppeteer, Suika is Little Pandemonium, etc.), and that was the best thing I could think of that somewhat describes what he is. Please review. I don't need reviews to continue, but I love the feedback, even if it's negative, and it does hype me up to create more chapters.


	2. Take it easy, seriously Or not…

**Author notes:** Ok, so lets get the story going proper shall we? Just for the record. I am a fan of AlicexMarisa and RemiliaxReimu. I decided to make them cut the shyness and already be together before Andre actually got there. I know it's a little sudden but I did say that this fanfic was a change of pace for me. This chapter is going to show a bit of Andre's true personality, and a bit of his history as to why he is a hybrid in the first place.

Why did I input RemiliaxReimu? I saw another fanfic that showed a few signs for it with plausible reasons…yeah. *Facepalm* More research is required.

Well, forget that for now, since they don't appear yet, LOL. Enjoy!

**Another note:** Andre is in the 20-23 age range, but despite that, he gets very emotional in various aspects. After being through what he's been through, though, anybody would be like that.

**Disclaimer:** Check the prologue.

**Chapter 1**

**Take it easy, seriously. Or not…**

**(Andre's POV)**

I woke up with a bad throbbing headache, but it somehow felt a little better than before. It was then that I discovered that I was on something soft. I opened my eyes. It seemed that my eyesight had recovered since I could easily distinguish that I was in a room, obviously inside a house. The room itself looked somewhat old fashioned, but very neat and clean. Then seeing a blanket on me I understood that I was in a bed. I couldn't move my left arm and leg, so I assumed that those where the broken ones. I confirmed that when I saw my left arm heavily bandaged to restrict movement. I also obviously had my head bandaged, since I felt a considerable amount of pressure there as well.

But what begs the question now is the following: Who were my saviors? I absolutely know that there were two voices, obviously ladies, before I blacked out. They must have helped me over here with their friend and patched me up when they called that doctor…what did they say was her name?

I was brought out of my analysis when I heard some talk in another section of the building. I immediately recognized them as the two who found me. I also heard a low but strong *thump*.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, ze?" One voice said.

"Marisa! Can you please curb your kleptomania for a while? That belongs to our guest. Secondly, you don't know what that thing is. It could be a magical explosive for all we know." The second voice replied.

"I doubt it, since it looks like the so called technology from the human world." The one I understood as Marisa said.

"Regardless, keep your hands to yourself or I'll smack you again with the buckle side of the Grimoire." The still unknown second voice replied.

"All right! All right! Geez…" Marisa defended, but in a defeated tone.

The second voice then turned soft.

"Marisa, you know I don't like to do that, but you have to understand that your severe habit of stealing stuff has got to stop. If this keeps up, it could make everybody really start disliking you, to not say another word."

I could hear Marisa's voice breaking up, like if she was starting to cry.

"I…I'm trying, Alice. I really am. It's just that…it's so…hard. I used to steal stuff ever since I was a kid. I want to stop, I really do, but sometimes it just happens. I sometimes wonder, if I'm really making any progress." She said.

"Shh." Alice silenced her. "Marisa, listen to me, you returned the 120 books that you took from me so long ago, and most of Reimu's stuff as well. On top of that, you haven't stolen from either of us. You have made progress and we are both proud of you. Don't let anybody tell you different."

"I just don't want to lose anybody. It's hard enough being human, but what if everybody starts hating my guts for this?" Marisa asked, clearly depressed.

"Marisa, I don't care if you're human, and I don't care what anybody else does, I won't and will never leave you, EVER!" Alice emphasized that last point. "And trust me, you'll get through this. I believe in you."

"Oh Alice!" Marisa said as I heard what seemed to resemble a hug. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Marisa." Alice replied in an almost motherly fashion.

I stopped my eavesdropping, giving them that much respect at least. So, they were together. I remember when I was young that I was taught that such relationships were not appropriate and very much frowned upon.

But as I grew and developed my own opinions, I finally decided that, even though I don't go that way, I should respect those around me who do. Besides, regardless of their orientation, they found me, and most like me saved me from dying there. For that I will always be thankful to them.

I impressed myself with this way of thinking. My personality, it seems right now to be like what it was 6 months ago. Right before the…

…

"Crap, why did I have to remember that?" I asked myself. My emotional state dropped like a bombshell again. Seriously, I wish I had gotten amnesia and forgotten about what happened.

It was then that I saw what seemed to be a small doll floating inside my room. At first I was startled, but kept my composure. It eventually landed on top of my chest, looking at me with its big blue eyes. It had blond hair with a red bow, and a blue-black dress. Its arms and legs were tiny, proportional to its body, and it didn't seem to have a mouth.

"Well hello there, little thing. You're cute." Andre said as he patted its head with his good hand.

The doll actually closed her eyes and seemed to smile at this. Then, as quickly as it came, it floated away and out the door without another action.

"Ok, that was a bit creppy, but I think I'd better get used to that." I said to myself.

About 5 minutes later, I heard footsteps coming. I knew for a fact that it was the two talking earlier.

But when they both entered, I was impressed.

One was in what seemed to be a blue dress with a white blouse, was blond and she had what seemed to be a old looking book safely in her arms. The other had a black and white dress and a matching had and apron, like if she was a witch. At least that's what it seemed like.

"I see that you met Shanghai, right?" Alice asked.

"If that was the doll I just saw then yes." I replied.

"That's nice. And I gather that you HEARD our conversation." Alice replied with a rather betraying smile.

"_Oh, crap! She knew about it." _

I sigh. "Yes Ma'am, indeed I have, and I apologize for eavesdropping."

Alice smiles at this and returns to her initially cheerful look.

"Well, at least you admit your faults, unlike many that I have seen here, not including Marisa of course." Alice said as she turned her head for a moment to sneak a smile at her, which she returned. Then she proceeded to check my injury points.

"As Eirin said, your rate of recovery is astounding. You should be fully healed in about a week and a half. During that time you'll stay here."

"So, Eirin is that doctor that you mentioned when you found me?" I asked.

"So you heard us." Alice replied surprised that he was conscious at that time.

"Yeah she is, ze, and she was almost stunned to see you were still alive, considering you ARE a human, are you? Or are you a youkai?"

"Well, I'm not a youkai as you said, but I am partially human. I used to be fully human but that changed a few years ago, but I think I'll spare you the details for now." I say when I suddenly cringe in pain.

"True and I think it is best that we leave you to rest for now. Tomorrow Eirin will return to change your bandages, then every other day after that." Alice informed.

"Thanks for the info." I replied.

"Now please rest. We'll have dinner prepared in a few hours." Alice beckoned.

"And tonight, were having mushrooms in it!" Marisa shouted with excitement.

"Oh Marisa, your always so straightforward." Alice said as she pecked a kiss on her cheek. Then they both left.

Then I lay back on the bed. These were good people. There was no doubt of that. This was a rather, comforting, turn of events, but that didn't resolve my current dilemma.

The destruction of everything I held dear.

Everybody I know is gone or destroyed. That and the Dark Alliance should still be looking for me if they figured out that I didn't die in the rift. What if they were to find me here? What if they brought Shadow Dialga or Palkia here? These two, new found friends, would get caught in the crossfire, and I cannot allow that, not again. I cannot allow others to suffer because of me.

"The Hakurei Border." I heard Marisa's voice say out of nowhere.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"She is referring to the Hakurei Border that separates Gensokyo from the outside world." Alice explained

"Oh, but wait, you heard everything I said?" I asked, surprised that I had thought out loud.

"It was our turn to eavesdrop, indeed. No offense intended." Alice apologized as they both came back to Andre's side.

"None taken. Now about this border, my enemies are from other actual worlds, and they actually acquired beasts that can bend time and space to their whim. If they were to break your border, I could put you all in danger.

She smiles, but you can sense firmness in it.

"I ask you not to underestimate us. Here we also have beings with power that cannot be trifled with. Secondly, if something as massive as you say were to breach the border, we would know about it. Please relax, you are safe here." Alice reassured.

"Ok, I'll try." I reply.

"But I do understand your worry. When you enemies acquired these beasts, they took much from you, correct?" Alice asked.

"They erased my family from history, and most of my allies and friends are either dead or crippled for life." I pointed out.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, ze." Marisa said, while covering her mouth with her left hand, moved by this sad information, while Alice closed her eyes, clearly saddened, but maintaining a degree of composure.

"As Marisa said, we are sorry for your loss, but we ask you to do your best to rest. I would stake my life on the stability of the border, and I'm sure Marisa would as well." Alice reassured.

"Yep, I would, ze" Marisa said seriously.

"Ok, I'll get some rest. Thank you for understanding." Andre replied.

"Well help you to the table when dinner is ready." Marisa said in her usual cheerful manner. And with that they left.

I then got myself as comfortable as possible, but before I closed my eyes, I saw what seemed to be a piece of paper, on the nightstand. I picked it up and read it.

"_Sometimes, a tragic end can evolve into a new rebirth."_

Taking the sentence into heart, I lay the paper back on the nightstand and close my eyes.

Sincerely, this was the best sleep I had in 6 months.

(Outside of Andre's room)

"Alice, he's asleep." Marisa said.

"Good, I hope it speeds his recovery." Alice said seriously. Marisa noticed this right away.

"You're worried about what he said, right?" Marisa asked.

"Despite him being from the outside world, or wherever he's from, he actually knows what he's talking about, and his worries are not unfounded." Alice replied seriously.

"Are you saying that we lied to him regarding our trust of the border?" Marisa asked, getting worried herself.

At this, Alice turns around and caresses Marisa's cheek with her left hand, comforting her.

"Of course not, Marisa. I would never lie about such a thing, but we still have to contact Reimu about this, and see if we can figure out where the heck Yukari is. She has control over the borders, so she should know about this. The safety of our guest, no, our new friend, could depend on it." Alice said. "Secondly, he's been through a lot, and that's an understatement. He's obviously scarred, and you can see that despite the smile he tried to put.

"Do you think that he might actually want to live here now?" Marisa asked.

"If he does, we have to do our best to help him through the transition. Of course that means…" Alice paused.

"What?" Marisa asked.

"No stealing from him, at all." Alice said dead serious

For the first time in her life, Marisa was able to say the following about the subject:

"I can promise you that!"

Alice, more than proud of this reaction, pulled Marisa close and their lips locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

**(Normal POV)**

After that they didn't let themselves worry about that anymore. The top priority was what they had to do and, above all else, make sure that Andre made a full recovery.

The next days were normal considering the situation. Whenever one had to leave outside, the other stayed in watch. Andre was introduced to Eirin, whom he discovered was a Lunarian. They got along pretty well. Finally, almost every day, after everything was done, Andre, Alice, and Marisa got together and just talked, and got to know each other. Andre also took this time to explain more of himself and how he used to do things in the outside worlds.

"Wow! So your basically a human, an alien, AND a computer at the same time?!!" Marisa asked, absorbing the information with the excitement of a little girl.

"Yeah, pretty much, but don't ask me details. Those were geniuses that saved me, since I was deathly injured at that time. If they didn't do that, I wouldn't be here now. I hardly understand it much myself. I just decided to accept it and use my new abilities for the better." Andre replied.

"So then, after that you discovered you had a triple consciousness? Like schizophrenia, as known in the outside world?" Alice asked, also very interested in the current conversation.

"Well, it wasn't schizophrenia per se, but after my discovery of my new body, it had also come with two new personalities. One was my experiment side, very strong willed, but also very reckless, and the other was my netnavi side, very analytical and strategic, but didn't like to go through with things when the odds were against us." Andre described.

"Wow, must've been crowded. Marisa said with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it. Especially in battle they used to always tell me what I think is best for the current situation, overlapping each other in voice. A lot of times I had to shut them up and just let me do the fighting for the most part, although they did save my life many times. Fortunately, due to some miracle, I was able to harmonize them with my own, thus gaining all of their positive qualities, and making me stronger in battle." Andre finished explaining.

And with the shift of the conversations going towards battling, they decided to clue him in on the battles in Gensokyo which are ruled under the spell card system.

"Well by what you have explained to me, the spell cards are used almost the same way as my battle chips are. This should make my adaptation to the system easier." Andre replied.

"Hey, do you have any battle chips with you?" Marisa asked.

"Well, since my sword is also a computer, like the technology from the outside world, most of them are in there stored as data, but I do have one battle chip here." Andre said as he took it out of his pants pocket. "This one used to be one of my strongest yet."

"Cool, ze!" Marisa shouted surprised, while Alice was impressed at how such power could be released from a simple metal chip.

"_They truly are similar to the spell cards."_ Alice thought.

"Hey Marisa. Why don't you keep that battle chip? I can't seem to use them here, and I think you'd like the souvenir. Of course under the condition that if we figure out how to unleash its true power once again, or seal it in a spell card, you lend it to me to do so. I would give it back to you afterwards." Andre offered.

"Oh wow, ze." Marisa said stunned. "I don't know what to say, except thank you."

"You're welcome. I know you'll keep it safe. I trust you, both of you. I am very grateful for all of your help." Andre said.

For the first time in a long time; Andre felt happy and at peace in this new world.

But sadly, sometimes a reminder of the past is forced upon us.

**(Andre's POV)**

I could hear screams everywhere, alerting me of where I was. It was one of the many lost battles after the capture of Dialga and Palkia. I immediately discovered what this was.

"_No! The nightmare has come back to torment me!"_

I looked around and then I saw something new, something that was not inside the nightmares the last times I had it.

I saw them; the ones who found me. They were flying away from the battlefield.

"_Oh God no! Please, anything but this!" _I shouted in my head, as I watched the scene unfold.

"REIMU!!" Marisa shouted in horror.

"Marisa, we have to keep moving! She's gone!" Alice exclaimed.

Then I saw what seemed to be meteors falling from the sky directly at them.

"_Draco Meteor…" _Andre exclaimed in horror. "LOOK OUT!!"

It was too late. Just as they looked up they were hit and shot out of the sky. They roughly fell on the floor, both badly hurt. Then Andre saw Dialga looming over them. That emotionless look in his eyes, it struck horror into my soul. Somehow, I have to do something!

"Gallade, blindside it with Close Combat!" I commanded.

When the attack never executed, I looked back. I was even more horrified to see my fallen pokemon. Gallade, Wevile, Rozerade, Porygon-Z, Vaporeon, and Salamence.

"No…" I said.

I looked back at Alice and Marisa, now huddled together hugging each other, while Dialga was charging the attack that robbed me of my family.

"No…"

And yet despite the distance, I heard the two say the following:

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Marisa."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I shouted as Dialga unleashed its Roar of Time, but at the same time I felt cold water splash on me.

**(Normal POV)**

Andre woke up, breathing heavily and his heart racing. He was drenched, but it wasn't only because of the water he felt, but because he was in a heavy sweat. After a few seconds of registering where he was, he found out that Alice, Marisa, and Eirin were looking at him, considerably worried. Alice and Marisa were in their nightgowns. At this, I look to the window and see that its morning, the morning that I should be fully healed and have my bandages removed.

But I didn't care about that now.

I just broke down crying.

"Oh thank God that you two are alive!!" Andre wailed.

"Eirin, get him a cup of water to drink." Alice asked, and then she turned back to Andre. "Andre, you have to calm down. What happened?"

"The nightmare came back, the nightmare that I was having ever since 6 months ago." Andre exclaimed, trying to regain control of his fear.

"Oh my." Marisa said.

"I didn't have it for the last 3 weeks, but this time it was worse than before!" Andre shouted.

"How, Andre? Please tell us. You can trust us with anything." Alice reaffirmed.

I took Marisa's hand with my right hand, and Alice held on to my left bandaged hand. I took a deep breath and said with a trembling voice.

"You two were in it. Dialga erased both of you. Your friend Reimu's died as well."

Marisa and Alice, looked at each other with serious expressions, which softened when they looked back at Andre, who seems to be regaining composure.

"I don't believe that this is a prediction of the future, since the nightmare, aside from that, was exactly the same as it was before I met you two. But, why did my mind create such a thing for me to see?" Andre asked.

"I think it's obvious." Eirin's voice was heard.

The Lunarian walked in with a cup of water and gave it to Andre, and then she sat down and spoke.

"Despite the short time you have been here with Alice and Marisa, you have developed a bond of true friendship with them. As such, especially with what you experienced, you are afraid for their safety." Eirin explained.

"That is true; I just didn't want it to be revealed much. In the outside world's, being too friendly, even if you're intentions are pure, can get you in trouble." Andre explained.

"But we knew you were a nice and friendly guy even before you told us now. You don't have to hide that. Why should you? You're here now, ze." Marisa replied.

"Nice dose of logic, Marisa." Alice said smiling. Marisa playfully stuck out her tongue in response.

"Well, it seems that you're heartbeat is back to normal. Let's get these bandages off you. You're fully healed, so you can walk around a bit, but I don't want you to do traveling or heavy work until tomorrow ok?" Eirin ordered.

"No problem." I replied.

That day went by without major incident. The nightmare was forgotten for now. During the day, he, Marisa, and Alice just worked around the house and such. But at the same time, they were making preparations.

The next day they would go to see Reimu, the girl Andre heard of, at the Hakurei Shrine, which apparently is where the Hakurei Border is located, and protected. For some reason, Andre felt a twinge of excitement mixed with uneasiness about the meeting.

"I must be over thinking it." He said to himself.

The next day finally arrived, and everybody was almost ready for the visit.

"I have to find some new clothes soon. I can't stay in the same stuff forever." Andre said.

"We can work with that after the visit." Alice replied, picking up her Grimoire, while Andre picked up his sword.

"I'll wait outside, ze!" Marisa said as she ran off with her broom.

"She's very energetic, huh?" Andre asked.

"Tell me about it, sometimes it's hard to keep up with her, but I love every minute of it." Alice replied.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" We suddenly heard Marisa's shriek.

"What the?!!" Andre exclaimed. Alice just rushed out the door.

Andre quickly followed. As he got closer to the exit, he could hear Alice's enraged voice.

"RUMIA!!!" Alice's shout made him stop for a moment. Was that actually Alice? She sounds a lot more dangerous when she's mad.

Shaking off the stun, Andre rushed out and to where Alice was. He then saw what seemed to be a young girl with red eyes, short blond hair, a black vest and skirt and white blouse. Then a saw what seemed to be a black blob of darkness about 100 meters from our position.

"Alice, what's going on?" He asked, but Alice ignored him.

"Rumia, let go of Marisa NOW!!" Alice said, summoning lots of dolls, almost identical to the one I saw a few days ago, and moving into an offensive position.

Then it clicked. "This, little girl, no, she can't be just a little girl. This being had captured Marisa in that blob of…darkness? Well it seems like it."

"No way! No way! I'm hungry and want to eat human!" Rumia said in a child-like manner. Despite that, Andre couldn't help but be disgusted at that remark.

"Nobody lays a hand on my Marisa! NOBODY!!" Alice threatened, about to leap into the attack. It was then that Rumia noticed Andre.

"Oh! Another human to eat! You smell different, though, but different is good! Sometimes it's really tasty!" Rumia said.

"_That's it, I've had enough of this" _Andre thought as he pulled out his sword. "There's no way in heck, girl."

"Andre, back off. You don't have any spell cards with you." Alice warned.

"As you told me not to underestimate you, I ask you not to underestimate me." Andre said with a smile. "I'm pretty good with a sword, even without battle chips."

"Ok then, take these." Alice said as she tossed 4 spell cards to Andre. He grabbed them and saw that they were all the same. The design had a small doll holding a large shield in front of it. Andre then read the name of the cards:

"Sacrificial Doll"

"It's a spell card I created. It should raise your defensive power against attacks." Alice explained.

"Thanks!" Andre replied.

"Stop talking! I wanna eat!" Rumia shouted charging up an attack.

"Get ready! We're engaging in a Spell Card battle!" Alice warned.

"Let's go!" Andre replied.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author end notes: **Ah ok, I seriously am proud of this chapter, but I just hope that I got a good hold of Marisa's and Alice's personality, and their relationship in general. I revised the touhou wiki before I wrote this and got a bit of info, but it didn't say much, so I felt a little forced to improvise around the little information I had. IMHO, I visualize Alice like the more mature and collected of the relationship, while Marisa is the more childlike, but mature enough to match up with Alice, and at the same time strive to better herself, as I had depicted in the conversation regarding her kleptomania (addiction to stealing or impulsive stealing behavior).

Regarding Andre's sudden changes from happy to terrified as depicted, he is seriously just trying to forget about his past and trying to get rid of his fear created by this.

Well that's all. Please review. I especially want to hear comments regarding my depiction of Alice and Marisa. It can help me for future chapters.


	3. The Gaining of Power, and Benevolence

Author notes: Dang it. I made a mistake. When I was checking out the touhou wiki I mistakenly concluded that the term Danmaku, was just a simple term and not actually used in the dialog. I was proven wrong to this with some more research on the term. It actually does seem to be used to describe the kind of battles that happen in Gensokyo. In order to fix this Andre will get a quick explanation of Danmaku after being surprised by the massive amount of blasts that Rumia unleashes.

Finally, despite being a big crossover fan, I am really trying to curb my crossover tendencies since Touhou, in my opinion, is better than that. However, I am considering bringing out Andre's old Pokemon team, since Pokemon = link with nature, and Gensokyo is radiating with nature, IMHO. I might also have to cross over one of Andre's grave enemies, which I don't really want to do, but that's only if I can't find a big enough threat for the plot. The story is still mainly Touhou, and I'll keep it that way. That said. Let's get on with it.

**Chapter 2**

**The gaining of power, and benevolence**

Andre and Alice stood at the ready while Rumia was charging up her attack. She then launched it at them, but the thing that surprised Andre was the fact that the energy orb exploded into tens of smaller orbs.

"What the hey?!!" Andre said as he barely dodged the first wave. He looked towards Alice, who seemed to be dodging them effortlessly.

"I thought you guys used spell cards!" Andre exclaimed.

Alice then blocks a volley of energy attacks with her own, launched by her dolls.

"I should've specified better! Besides the use of spell cards, the weaker attacks used in battle are in the form of Danmaku!"

Rumia used this chance to release another burst of dark energy, this time, it exploded into about 100 energy bursts.

"This is like…bullet hell!!" Andre shouted.

"Use the spell cards I gave you! Say "Doll Sign" and the name of the card!" Alice commanded.

Andre threw the 4 cards in front of him, where they started levitating in place. He passed his hand in front of them.

"Doll Sign! Sacrificial Doll!"

In an instant, Andre and the cards started to glow a green aura, as he felt his resilience become stronger.

"Ok, now just dodge the attacks!" Alice instructed.

Ok, now that is a problem. In all his previous battles, he just took on the attacks head on, only dodging if they were deadly.

"**It seems like I need to learn a new strategy."** Andre thought to himself.

Suddenly, he saw an opening in Rumia's most recent cycle of attack. He then rushed at her, sword at the ready, and constantly reminding himself that this was not just a little girl. He slashed and she leaps back, squealing in surprise as she receives a superficial cut to the right arm. Andre jumps back, assessing his and her next move.

"I'm impressed that you found that hole in her offensive." Alice said, still focusing on their opponent. "I was about to take it as well, but you got ahead of me."

"I'm figuring out that timing is everything here." Andre said, and then he looks and sees an incoming attack. "Look out!!" He shouts as he pushes Alice out of the way but gets hit by the blast himself. He then is promptly encased in an orb of darkness, like Marisa.

"Andre!!!" Alice whips her head toward Rumia, starring daggers at her, who was smiling and saying the following in a sing-song voice.

"Yay!! Yay!! I'm gonna eat two humans today!"

"All right, you little brat, you asked for it!" Alice shouted, enraged. "Grunts! "Suicide Squad"!"

Andre found himself in a place of total darkness. Andre felt around and discovered that it seemed like a dome, similar to how it looked outside. His instincts went into full alert when he discovered that he was slowly but surely losing his energy and strength.

"_So this is it. She debilitates humans with this and then eats them! Thank God for my experiment side or I wouldn't have figured this out until it was too late, but how do I get out of here fast?" _Andre asked himself.

It was then that he heard what seemed to be a voice, Marisa's voice no less.

"Marisa! Can you hear me?!" Andre shouted.

"Yeah…I can." Marisa said, but her voice seemed strange.

"Are you alright?" Andre asked. "I was helping Alice to see if we could try to get you out of here but I got caught myself."

"I'm…ok, but I'm…really weak, ze." Marisa replied with some degree of struggle. "These things…suck out you energy, magical or otherwise."

"Yeah, I figured that out. It's not draining me too quickly, but I'm definitely feeling the pressure."

"It must be…your other sides, the Experiment and…Netnavi sides you told us about, that are helping you resist." Marisa replied.

"Yeah, but I won't last for too long here either. Marisa, if we can get you out of here, would you be ok?" Andre asked.

"If I…were to get out…before my energy goes down to a…dangerous level, I would just need to rest, but...I'm getting really tired…" Marisa's voice was growing weaker.

"Marisa, whatever you do, we need you to stay conscious! I'll see if I can bust out of here!" Andre said.

"Just hurry, please." Marisa replied.

"_Ok I gotta do this now or I won't have the energy to try!"_ Andre thought to himself as he charged up his inner energy at the molecular level. "Activate! Experiment Form!!"

He closed his eyes and meditated as the transformation he knew so well took place. His hair spiked back and grew thicker, like quills, his hands and nails curved into claws. His muscles turned firmer by a small degree, and finally he grew quills from his back and the back of his arms. Andre then opened his eyes, knowing that he was ready.

"Ok, now lets she how brute force works!" Andre shouted as got into a fighting stance. Then he started punching and slashing at the dark border with incredible strength, hoping that eventually his prison would give way.

**(Back outside)**

"War Command! Dolls of war!" Alice shouted, unleashing her dolls at Rumia in a relentless attack. Rumia took a lot of damage but was unfazed by this.

"Night Sign!" Moonlight Ray!" Rumia shouted, but her concentration was then interrupted when they both heard a flash and some small explosions from the black blob Andre was trapped in.

"Huh?" Rumia asked.

"Could that be?" Alice said.

The question was answered when the blob of darkness exploded, revealing Andre in his Experiment form. Alice was startled by his new looks, but Andre gestured to her saying it was just him and he's ok. He then turned to Rumia and rushed at her, landing a heavy punch on the right side of her cheek, sending her sprawling.

She got up quickly though, and looked all the angrier.

"I don't wanna eat you anymore! I'll just blow you up!" She shouted.

Moonlight Ray, still active, was launched at Andre, but he dodged and back flipped back to where Alice was.

"We have to break that spell card!" Alice shouted.

"And fast. Marisa is in trouble there!" Andre reported.

But now Rumia was very aggressive, and they couldn't land a solid hit on her.

If only I had my friends and allies with me, we could take her out no problem.

Then memories of past battles with others started flooding into his mind. He didn't let it break my concentration, but it was somehow impacting, and filled him with newfound resolve.

"I will survive and defeat this foe! For their memory, we won't lose!" Andre shouted.

Then the light flashed, temporarily negating Rumia's Moonlight Ray. When the light faded, there was a spell card floating in front of Andre. When he took it, the knowledge of how to use it flowed into him. Then he looked at Alice.

"It's a summoning spell card! I can call on my late friends for help!" Andre shouted.

(Note: Late, in this context, most likely means dead.)

Rumia took this advantage to continue with Moonlight Ray, but Andre wasn't worried anymore. He just held out his new spell card.

"Summon Sign! Colonel!"

In an instant, another flash of light surprised them, then, appeared , exactly in front of Andre.

Not even needing to receive a single command, Colonel pulled his cape off of his back and threw it at the currently stunned Rumia.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"Aspire Break!" Colonel shouted, and with a swift movement befitting a swordsman, he slashed at her, closing the distance from her to being actually behind her in a matter of seconds.

"WHAAAHHH!!!" Rumia shouted as she flew backwards from the impact and slammed into a tree, with a nasty slash on her midsection. Her impact with the tree broke her spell card and her hold on the dark orb imprisoning Marisa. The dark orb disappeared with a flash, and Marisa, who seemed to be standing, promptly collapsed. Alice rushed at her as Andre regarded Rumia, seeing if she would make another move. He noticed that she was still conscious when she opened her eyes and stood up, but not without effort.

"Oh, forget it! I'm leaving!" She shouted at Andre. And with that, she encased herself in a blob of darkness and left flying, while at the same time slamming into some trees.

Andre turned to . "Thank you."

What Colonel said next surprised Andre, not so much for the message, but for the fact that Colonel, being a copy of the original as it is, spoke to him.

"Your destiny, your fate, is set in stone. However, you still have a chance to save us. What you do is your choice." Colonel said, then he promptly disappeared and Andre's spell card stopped glowing.

Andre digested this enigmatic information, but then snapped back to reality and rushed to Marisa and Alice's side.

"Marisa, are you all right?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, you got…me out just in…the nick of time." Marisa weakly replied.

"Let's get you back inside. We're taking you to bed." Alice said, motioning for Andre to help her up.

"No!" Marisa shouted, stopping them. "I'm not hurt, just drained of my energy, but I should recover soon enough."

"But Marisa, you shouldn't push yourself like this. I don't know how far the shrine is, but I don't think its just 15 minutes walking distance from here." Andre tried to reason.

"I know, but it's important that you speak with Reimu, about this whole border and other world stuff. I promise I will rest at the shrine." Marisa reassured.

Andre looked at Alice with a worried expression. Alice looked at Marisa, and when their eyes locked it seemed like a silent message passed between them. Then I saw Alice smile.

"Oh Marisa, you're going to be the death of me one of these days." She playfully remarked as she kissed her. Andre looked away, giving them their privacy, but smiled to himself.

Eventually, they made it to the shrine. Alice and Marisa flew and Andre was able to hitch a ride from Marisa's broom, but he had to keep her flying straight, due to her lack of energy. When we landed, Andre contemplated the area, a beautiful clearing on the top of a hilltop with the shrine in the back. However, he was broken out of my reverie after Marisa almost fainted, but both of them held her up. A girl in the distance wearing a red and white dress saw this and came rushing to them. Andre assumed this was the girl known as Reimu.

"What happened?" Reimu asked seriously.

"Rumia attacked us, and she got to Marisa, but Andre helped me drive her off. She's ok, but she needs to rest." Alice explained.

"Bring her to the shrine." Reimu instructed, and then turned to the shrine. "Suika, come over here. Marisa isn't feeling good and needs some help."

In a matter of seconds, what seemed to be a young girl came running out of the shrine, when Andre finally focused on her he discovered that this little girl had a pair of long horns on her head and chains around her waist and hands. She was also carrying what seemed to be a gourd-like drinking bottle.

"This is Suika, and she is an Oni and a good friend of mine." Reimu introduced to me. "She'll get Marisa inside in no time flat. By the way, I'm Reimu, in case I haven't introduced myself."

"I'm Andre." He replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"Well continue talking inside. Let's get moving." Reimu said.

They entered the shrine and left Marisa resting, and then Alice and Andre sat down with Reimu, who offered them tea, and started talking. Andre discovered that Reimu was human, like Marisa but unlike Alice, who is a Youkai, but that didn't bother him. He then told Reimu literally everything he had told Alice and Marisa, including his fear of his enemies trying to find him. Alice specified any other details that were left unsaid.

"Hm, if what you say is true, we might have to indeed ask Yukari about the stability of the borders, but since contact with her is at the moment unavailable, it will have to wait." Reimu replied.

"What should we do?" Andre asked.

"The only thing we can do, which is get you settled down. You do wish to stay here for the time being, correct?" Reimu assumed.

"True." Andre replied.

"Then first things first, which is getting you your spell cards. Alice and Marisa gave you the initial idea, but there is something very important you should know." Reimu said.

"Which is?" Andre said, very attentive.

"First of all, and don't let this surprise you too much, but I created the Spell Card Rules, as such, it is important that you must know and follow them. In order to go through the ritual of acquiring your spell cards, you would have to accept full heartedly, and forever obey, these spell card rules. Do you wish to go through the process?

"After Marisa wakes up, then I'll follow through with it." Andre replied.

And that didn't last more than 30 minutes, afterwards they made the preparations. When all was said and done, Reimu was standing before Andre, and there was a circle of what seemed to be slips of paper around him.

"What are these for?" Andre asked.

When you accept the Spell Card rules, your first spell cards, however many or few they may be, are partially extracted, from your spirit and knowledge. When this happens, each skill will flow into a respective slip, turning it into a spell card of that skill. I must warn you that if you have any special physical abilities that are converted into spell cards, those abilities will be magically locked except for the times when you activate the respective spell card.

"Do you mean that, I would lose my Experiment and Netnavi forms, and become a normal human like I was long ago?" Andre asked a little unnerved at this proposition.

"Not completely. The essence of what you are will remain inside you, but in order to bring out that essence in its full power as you did before arriving here, you will have to activate the spell card that contains the rest of said essence.

"So essentially, a good amount of my power will be going into the spell card?" Andre asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about losing them permanently. Spells can be broken in battle, but spell cards can never be destroyed, at least not by anything I have seen. If such a thing were to happen, though, I wouldn't see a problem since, in theory, the power should return back to you.

Andre took a few seconds to digest this information.

"Are you willing to proceed?" Reimu asked him once again.

"Let's do this." Andre replied.

They all got into position, Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Suika sat around the ring of slips, and started meditating, while Andre was in the middle. Reimu was still directly in front of Andre.

"Brace yourself. In a few seconds, as we start, there will be a surge in magical energy. Don't let it scare you, its normal." Reimu warned.

Indeed, the magical surge appeared and wipped around the circle. Andre, due to the warning, was unfazed, neither where the others. Then Reimu spoke to him while still meditating.

"_Welcome friend, to Gensokyo. I hope that you find long life here."_

It was obviously Reimu speaking, but she was a lot more solemn and serious. He decided to hear her out.

"_However, despite us wishing you good fortune here, it is essential that you acquire the means to defend yourself, in all aspects."  
_

Andre nodded in understanding, and Reimu seemingly knowing this, continued:

"_Before acquiring the spell card, your means of defense, there are rules that you must always abide to. Only in the direst of situations may you possibly be able to go outside of these rules, but never otherwise. Will you hear them?" She asked._

"I will." Andre replied, standing straight and serious.

"_Very well." _Reimu repeated and spoke to the others. _"My friends, we shall relay to him the spell card rules, sentence by sentence in cycle, after the initial sequence. Do you approve?"_

Alice, Marisa, and Suika all nodded in approval.

_Very well, when the time comes, I shall be the one to begin, then will follow Suika, then Alice, then Marisa._

Then Reimu started.

"_With every spell used by a youkai, there is the slight fear of Gensokyo's decay."_

"_However, if said spell is not used, a youkai's power will gradually vanish."_

"_For this reason, I propose the following contract for spell card use."_

At this Reimu nodded, and the cycle began.

"_That youkai can easily cause disasters."_

"_That humans can easily resolve disasters."_

"_It denies the doctrine of absolute power."_

"_It affirms that there are no things superior to beauty and thought."_

They paused and then continued.

"_Each spell shall be given a beautiful and meaningful name."_

"_The number of named spells to be used shall be announced beforehand."_

"_Attacks relying on physical strength are to be restricted to a minimum."_

"_Do not attack without reason."_

"_Reason becomes its own power."_

"_If all your named spells are defeated, you are defeated, regardless of your remaining strength."_

"_If victorious against a human, you may not kill them."_

"_The name of the spell shall be recorded on paper in the same form as this contract."_

"_This paper will be called the "spell card"."_

"_As a result, all of the regulations mentioned before this point become absolute."_

Andre saw the spell cards around him glowing a magical aura, and it was then that Reimu opened her eyes.

"_Andre, do you agree to abide and follow these rules to the best of your abilities?"_

"I do." Andre said as he closed his eyes.

In an instant, almost all of the spell cards all around Andre shot up from the ground and started levitating at chest height around him. He concentrated as he felt the essence of his skills and abilities flow into the spell cards as they spun faster and faster around him. This surprised Reimu. Never had she seen so many cards created at the time of a spell card rule initiation.

Now despite the essence of his skills being encased in the cards, Andre discovered that he retained the knowledge needed to use them, which comforted his soul regarding this process.

The spell cards kept on spinning around him at an ever increasing pace. Finally, Andre opened his eyes, and in an instant, raised his left hand in front of him. The Spell cards instantly stopped in place and stacked themselves neatly on the floor. Secondly, to Andre's surprise, the slip of paper just in front of him levitated to eye level and started being inscribed. After this happened, it started floating to the ground, being caught by Andre. At the exact moment he grabbed it, the knowledge of what it was flowed through his mind.

_Choice Sign: Selection of Survival_

_You magically select 5 cards from the ones in your possession. Vital when quick decision is needed. It is not counted toward spell card limits, but is limited to one use in controlled danmaku/spell card battle._

I looked around to see the others and then looked at Reimu, who stood up with a smile.

"We're done. Congratulations, now you can use spell cards to their fullest potential."

Then Andre picked up the deck of cards and checked them.

"Wow, you got a lot of them, ze." Marisa said.

But Andre didn't answer her directly. Instead, they did hear him whisper.

"Aqua orb…"

Immediately sensing that there was something wrong, the girls drew closer to Andre. His back was to them, but they noticed what seemed to be a drop of water hit the wooden floor.

"Stalagmite Skewer, Rose Bomb, Static Storm…Pyro Pirouette…" Andre said voice breaking up.

"Andre, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"These…used to be the skills that belonged to my family. They gave them too me in the form of battle chip data, before…" Andre trailed off.

The other girls didn't say anything. What could they say? Andre then quickly regained his composure.

"I can't let that stop me. I have to use these skills with honor and pride, for their sakes."

Andre started walking out, while he said this:

"These spell cards are the proof that they existed."

**(Outside)**

"Choice Sign! Selection of survival!"

The spell card glowed in his hand with magical energy, reacting to the spell card selection he made in his mind. In an instant, 5 spell cards were extracted from the pack where he put his spell card deck, and flew right in front of him, ready for picking. He looked at them and smiled. The 5 cards were exactly the ones he wanted.

"Good, I can work it easily." Andre said.

"Come on! I want to see your other spell cards, ze!" Marisa said full of excitement.

Andre smiled at Marisa's exuberance, and took her petition to heart.

"Defender Sign! Defender Slasher!"

The spell card started to glow yellow, and so did his Defender Blade. He then slashed at a tree, severing it cleanly by the trunk 6 times, including the top section.

"I can use it no problem, but I used to be able to cut 15 pieces."

"At first it takes time to adjust. Try out your other ones." Reimu replied.

"Ok girls, stand back! Cyber Sign! Battle Chip!"

"The spell card started charging a red aura and then exploded into a pillar of fire that started moving around erratically."

"Crap! Fire Tower! I didn't want to summon this! Watch out!" Andre warned the others.

"Wait, Shanghai, where's Shanghai?!!" Alice shouted.

"The looked around and found shanghai floating around on the other side of the field, directly in the route of the fire tower."

"She's not protected by my magical thread!! NO!!!" Alice shouted.

Acting quickly, Andre pulled out his third spell card.

"Sonic Sign! Speed!" Andre shouted, then he burst from his place and caught up to Shanghai, grabbed her and then concentrated once again.

"I hope this works. Cyper Sign! Battle Chip!" Andre shouted.

In an instant, what seemed to be an aura, a Life Aura, appeared around them stopping the fire tower in its tracks and dissipating it while at the same time protecting them from any harm.

"Shanghai!" Alice shouted rushing towards him.

"She's alright. Don't worry." Andre reassured as he returned Shanghai to her.

"Thank you Andre! Thank you..." Alice said as she pulled shanghai close to her chest, hugging her.

Andre looked at his Battle Chip Spell Card.

"It seems that I can only control the actual battle chip summoned when I am in deep concentration or in a tight situation." Andre said, deducing the reason for the erratic attacks.

"It might be best that you train yourself with it so that you can use it at will soon enough." Reimu suggested.

"It's my top priority." Andre replied.

Reimu then sensed something and turned around.

"I know your there in the trees, come out already!"

"It's just me." The Unknown voice replied.

The mystery figure revealed itself from behind the tree where it was hiding. Andre noticed it was another girl, or young lady. He was also surprised by her attire. She seemed to be dressed with a pink nightgown and matching nightcap, which had a crescent on the left side. She also had purple hair, which was braided and reached down to her back.

"Patchouli Knowledge, why are you here?" Reimu asked.

"If you are going to ask me for the rest of your books, I just need a bit more time. I'm trying to at least find them in the mess I call my house. I'm sorry for taking so long. I did find three books though, if you need them, ze." Marisa said a little unnerved.

Patchouli regarded her with an emotionless, but somehow understanding look.

"After you returned the first set of books, I thought it was just a fluke, but it seems that you ARE trying to reform yourself. That's an admirable prospect to say the least." Patchouli replied. "However, that is not what I came here for."

"Then what is your reason?" Alice asked.

"He's the reason." Patchouli said as he pointed to Andre, surprising the others. "I understand that he is an outsider, and yet I sensed something different about him, unlike the others that stumbled into Gensokyo."

"Wait, how did you even know of him being here?" Reimu asked.

"News travels fast when a certain Tengu is on the job." Patchouli replied.

"Aya." Marisa replied.

"Indeed." Patchouli confirmed.

"So what do you want of me?" Andre asked.

"I want to see who you really are, and if you are a threat to us." Patchouli said seriously.

"Hey! Don't Talk about Andre like that!" Suika interjected.

"So that is his name, a very peculiar one at that." Patchouli said.

Andre was about to say something for himself when Patchouli started coughing violently. This surprised all of them. Andre had seen a bad case of cough before, but there was something horribly wrong about this, especially since she didn't recover, and it seemed to be intensifying.

"Patchouli, what's wrong?" Andre shouted as he rushed to her. The others were surprised at how fast he responded, especially after Patchouli had openly declared suspicion of him, however, the followed suit, understanding that the situation was far from normal, given her outbreak.

Andre was now by her side, holding her steady by the shoulders, since she seemed to be trembling with each cough. Despite this, she managed to whisper.

"No…my asthma…not now…" Patchouli said before she went into another coughing fit, to such a point that she coughed up blood.

Andre turned dead serious at this.

"She's having a severe asthma attack! We have to get her into the shrine!" Andre shouted.

They didn't have any time to object, as Andre carried Patchouli into the shrine. He took her to what seemed to be a guest room and laid her there. He discovered that she had stopped coughing, but it was obvious that she was still in pain.

"What do you feel?" Andre asked.

"Hard…to breath…" She could only manage to say.

"Hang on. I'll see how I can help you." Andre replied.

Patchouli nodded, but her mind was elsewhere. Why did her body have to fail her now in front of them? Why was she forced to show weakness? Now she was helpless and at their mercy. This man was helping her, but she didn't trust him. How could she? She didn't know anything about him. It was then that she felt him put his hand on her forehead, which made her mind race. He would discover the truth of her situation, and it would lead to a result that she didn't want to contemplate.

"Dang! Reimu, Marisa, Suika, Alice, she's burning up with fever!" Andre shouted. "Get me some cold water, ice, or anything!"

Andre checked and discovered that the fever could be felt all around her body, and with this he discovered that she was sweating profusely.

"And get me water for her to drink as well!" Andre shouted.

This was definitely getting out of hand. She came here with fever AND the possibility of a severe asthma attack. They had to do something.

"_Ok, first I have to stop that coughing. Wait, my oils that I carry with me! I still have them! I can give them to her and it might help. However, that means that I would have to remove her clothing. It can't be helped." _Andre thought to himself.

He removed Patchouli's cap, which brought her to full alert. He was going to do it. He was going to undress her. She didn't want that to happen, and with the little strength she had, she grabbed Andre's arm with enough force to stop him.

Andre regarded her, he saw the look in her eyes and he saw her shake her head no. The understanding of what she meant came quick to him.

"Patchouli, I don't care if you suspect any evil from me. I tell you right now that I only want to help you. I have some oils that might be able to work, but they have to be directly applied to the chest to take effect, and we also have to somehow relieve you of your fever."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say since she shook her head no even more firmly. I looked back and saw the girls with the supplies that I had asked them for, but they were looking at me with questioning glances. Apparently they heard what I intended to do.

"Oh for the love of…" Andre shouted as he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Girls, I'm not a pervert! We don't have time for this! We have to drop the fever somehow!"

Andre looked back at Patchouli, and then looked at Reimu, then back. Then Andre thought of something.

"Patchouli, would you allow me to proceed with Reimu and the others around?" Andre asked.

She shook her head no. _"What was this guy thinking? I have my dignity, and I'm not letting any guy see me, or anybody for that manner!"_

Andre sighed. This was getting nowhere, so he made a heavy gamble.

"Ok, this might be risky, but I don't have a choice. I SWEAR by the Hakurei spirit that Reimu told me resides here, that I will only try to help you recover. If I were to be lying about my intentions and try to do anything that were to be improper or immoral, may I be punished with extreme prejudice!" Andre said.

Reimu looked at him seriously. "Are you sure about that? When you swear by the spirit, there is no turning back."

Andre gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know. He was sincere. She then turned to Patchouli.

"Patchouli, please, let him help. He is a good man, and he wouldn't try anything. Alice and Marisa trust this fact to the fullest."

Patchouli looked at Alice and Marisa. "Should she really trust these two? The ones that have broken into her library countless times to steal books from her?"

However, with another wheezing spell coming along, she had to admit to herself that she was afraid; Afraid of being helpless, and at the mercy of others. However, her condition was indeed worsening, to a point of being unbearable. All she wanted was some relief of the pain.

After a few seconds, she nodded a yes.

"Ok, we'll do this quick." Andre said. "Reimu, if you have an extra set of good clothes, we will need them."

At this Reimu and Suika left to find them, and Andre, Marisa and Alice proceeded to undress her. It was then that Andre noticed a tear stream down Patchouli's eye.

Seeing this, it finally dawned on him, and it was just as he feared. She didn't want anybody to she her in that manner, and in doing so, she felt violated. Guilt crept up Andre's spine, and he closed his eyes, a tear streaking down his eye as well, surprising Marisa and Alice, and stunning Patchouli. _"Why is this guy crying?!!"_ she shouted to herself in her mind.

"_What can I do to make her trust me?"_ Andre asked himself, and then he meditated for a few seconds.

Then something came to him, he opened his eyes, and they showed that he looked illuminated. Then he carried on with what they were doing, but at the same time saying the following:

_I promise, on my honor, that I will do my best,_

_To do my duty to God and my country_

Patchouli was fully undressed now, except for her lower underwear, but nobody expected Andre to say something like this. He began to administer the oils and he continued.

_To help those around me at all times;_

_And faithfully obey the scout law._

And as he passed the oils on her surprisingly well endowed chest, he eliminated any deviating though by emphasizing this last point.

_And finally, I promise to keep myself physically strong, mentally awake and morally straight._

Andre finished administering the oils and put them away. Afterwards, he started cleaning the residual oil off with a nearby cloth.

"If you feel a slight burning sensation, it's normal. Afterwards it will turn into a soothing burning sensation. I understand that this will calm your cough enough so that you can try to rest." Andre said, in a diagnosing tone.

It was then that Reimu appeared with the clean clothes.

"Good Timing, now I'll take my leave while you girls dress her." Andre said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, ze! Andre, where did you learn those words?" Marisa asked, stunned by the force and conviction of what he had said.

"I used to be part of the boy scouts. There I learned that everybody, regardless of anything, is a friend, and as such, help to others should NEVER be denied." Andre replied, and then he quickly left.

Understanding this, the other girls dressed Patchouli up in some proper resting clothing, then the set up everything else for her to sleep. Before them leaving, though, Reimu gave her what seemed to be a bell.

"If you need anything at all, please ring this. We'll come as soon as we can." She said.

For the first time since their encounter, Patchouli smiled, and nodded.

"Ok, then, please rest." Reimu said in a caring manner, then she left.

Patchouli laid herself down and relaxed, although at first she was worried. How would the others at the mansion react when she didn't return? Surely they would be looking for her. However, the soothing burn that Andre mentioned calmed her spirits, and to her surprise, quelled her horrifying cough. She couldn't believe that it worked, to a certain extent. All the more, she couldn't believe how strongly he had said those last words. Maybe she COULD trust him. However, she also reminded herself that it was still too early to tell. Despite all this, his words rang in her head until she fell asleep.

"_Everybody…is a friend. Help…should never be denied."_

**End of chapter 2**

**End author notes: **I decided to end this chapter here since it was getting very long. I just hope that I got Patchouli's initial personality down pat. I think I did, though. Afterwards, I decided to experiment with it regarding how she would react to help from a total stranger. I think I pulled it off ok. Please review. I need to know how I am doing.


	4. The Proving of One's Worth

**Author beginning notes: **ARGH! I finally finished this chapter! I'll have to divide it into two parts just because it's so big. Well basically, description is found in this chapter, and Andre and Remilia get off at a rough start. There is also a big battle in part 2. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**The proving of ones worth**

Patchouli was fast asleep for most of the day, and everybody for the most part, was going about their business, but Andre was at the front porch, very deep in thought. He was brought out of his train of thought when he saw Suika sit beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Suika asked.

"Well, to be sincere, I don't know." Andre replied.

"What's on your mind? You want a drink while you're at it?" Suika asked offering her gourd of sake.

"Andre smiled at this. In the outside worlds, he wouldn't have thought much of this, but he saw that this little Oni girl was genuinely trying to lighten things up.

"Not right now, but thank you. It's much appreciated." Andre replied.

"So what's up?" Suika asked.

"Well, the thing is this. Sometimes, distrust, as understanding as it may seem, is painful." Andre explained.

"Ah, you're talking about what Reimu told me. Patchouli didn't want her clothes removed, despite us needing to get rid of that fever and cough. It's understandable though." Suika recalled.

"It just hurts that people see me this way just because I'm a guy; just because I was born on the other side of the gender pool." Andre lamented. "It was never like this in the outside worlds."

"If what Reimu told me is true, you were a hero in your outside world. Of course everybody would trust you. But now you basically have to start with a clean slate. I should know. It happened to me too." Suika said as she took a small gulp of sake, keeping an eye on her sobriety at least for the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"I had come to the surface of Gensokyo, unlike my Oni brethren, and I was completely alone. I'll admit that I caused a bit of trouble, and I apologize of it, but before things got out of hand, Reimu came along and beat me in a battle. Yeah, Reimu beat me, an Oni. I don't regret it though, since I found a friend in her eventually." Suika said as she took another sip from her gourd.

"Wow, that's impressive." Andre asked.

"Yeah, and for the time being, I feel happy here. I even want to try to become a Shrine Maiden, like Reimu is." Suika mentioned, full of pride.

"Then I wish you the best of luck with that!" Andre said with a smile.

It was then that Alice and Marisa sat down beside them, as the sun was setting in the horizon.

"Well, that's done, ze!" Marisa said as she stretched and relaxed. "Hey Andre, there's something that Alice and I needed to ask you."

"Fire away." Andre replied.

"Where did you learn such values? You impressed all of us to say the least." Alice pointed out.

Andre thought about this then he spoke.

"Well, in order to tell you, I will have to explain about my even deeper past. This was before the erasing of my family and before my adventures and the Dimensional Federation. I lived in a world known as the Master Dimension. That's where I joined the boy scouts, and that's where they taught me what I should know in the terms of respect and solidarity."

"Wow, that's even bigger than what you told us." Marisa said.

If you think that's news, listen to this. In my home dimension, it was believed, and universally correct, that the other worlds that I had previously visited, including this one that we are standing in, were nonexistent, and stuff of fantasy, myth and legend. The only reason I knew of those other worlds is because, the concepts of those worlds were created in the Master Dimension, by writers, animators, history, etc. Nobody from my home world, except me pretty much, knew about the truth: That they DO exist, in a different universal plane, but they do.

I stopped for a moment to see everybody looking at me stunned. I turned to see Reimu, whom had stopped her cleaning, also stunned at this news. It was then Suika who broke the silence.

"Your world must be one of the dullest outside worlds I've ever heard of. Even more so than our world directly on the other side of the Hakurei Border."

"Tell me about it. I am sometimes glad that I made this discovery, or else I would have lived a totally different life from what I am living now. However, with what has happened to me recently. I sometimes wonder if this was worth it, but I discovered that it's best to not think about that." Andre explained.

"Wait, ze! What's the story about those oils you gave Patchouli?" Marisa asks.

"That also starts in the Master Dimension. I had discovered that there was a company that used technology to extract and bring out the healing properties of various plants. Every since I first tried them and saw a significant positive effect, I used them ever since." Andre explained.

"Wait a minute. How where you able to find them when you left your world?" Marisa asked again.

"One thing I have learned is that, no matter how different worlds or dimensions can be, they always have their constants. It was just a matter of looking for them." Andre replied.

"Impressive, you're a lot smarter than you let on." Alice said. "Your way of thinking and analyzing is unique, almost as if it were a gift."

"Thanks for the compliment." Andre replied. "By the way, where does Patchouli live?"

The girls looked at each other, and then looked back at him.

"She lives in what is known as the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Reimu replied. "As a matter of fact somebody should be looking for her."

Then they saw something approaching the shrine from the horizon.

"Speaking of which…" Reimu pointed out.

The figure took shape as it approached. It obviously was female, as are most of the people Andre saw here. She had 2 pairs of black wings, a large pair on her back and a shorter pair on her head, which had red hair.

"Hey, it's Koakuma!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Who?" Andre asked.

"She is an assistant to Patchouli. She lives in the mansion as well. We've met before, but some of the times were less than peaceful. I had a feeling that she would come around first." Reimu said.

Koakuma landed right in front of them. Skipping any sort of pleasant remark or introduction, she got straight to the point.

"Where is Mistress Patchouli?" She said with worry in her voice.

"She came here, but she fell very ill. We are having her rest in the back guest room." Reimu replied.

At this Koakuma sighed.

"I told her not to go, especially with her fever as it was. I was insubordinate, but I told her that what she attempted to do in her condition was reckless and foolhardy, but her mind was set on seeking out this person that had entered Gensokyo and somehow bypassed the border." She explained.

Then she looked toward Andre and her eyes widened.

"Could you be the one she spoke of? The few times that I have come, which were next to never, I have never seen anybody like you." Koakuma asked.

"I believe so, by what she said before her condition aggravated." Andre replied.

"I fail to understand why the Mistress risks herself for such things." Koakuma said referring to Andre. This struck him as disrespectful, but he let it slide, since the worry had her on edge. "Where is she?"

"This way." Reimu said.

With that, Reimu led Koakuma to where Patchouli was resting. When she saw her as she was, it only hightened her worry, making her rush to her side.

"Mistress!" Koakuma exclaimed.

This made Patchouli stir, and she woke up, looking at Koakuma.

"What happened to you?" Koakuma asked.

"You were right, and I was wrong. I am sorry for not listening to you." Patchouli said to her, admitting her fault for leaving in her condition.

Koakuma turned to look at Reimu and Andre. "I need to know exactly what happened."

"Andre is the one that can explain that." Reimu said.

"_Oh well, it can't be helped. She's right."_ Andre said in his mind.

Ok, when she first came, she stated her reason: To see if I was a threat, but then she started having a severe asthma attack, in which she was coughing up blood. I took her inside, and discovered that she also had a very high fever. Eventually, it was decided that, in order to drop the fever and administer some oils that I had that could sooth her cough, that we undress her. After application, we gave her the set of clothes that she is using now.

"Wait…are you telling me that you SAW her unclothed?" Koakuma said with a stunned and nervous voice.

Andre knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one, even though he never wanted to in the first place. "Yes."

"Mistress, is this true?" Koakuma asked Patchouli, her voice reflecting concern for her mistress. "Did he truly see you in such a manner?"

"Yes, it is." Patchouli replied.

"Did he do anything to you?" Koakuma asked again, seemingly frantic. "Is he forcing you to keep quiet about something?"

"It was for treatment purposes only. If she were left without help, she would be in even worse condition." Andre replied, trying to reassure her.

Koakuma looked at Andre. Her eyes reflected great nervousness. Obviously for Patchouli, but I think she was worried about herself as well.

"But mistress, he's a human male. What about what we studied regarding them back at the library?" Koakuma asked.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"You must excuse her." Patchouli apologized. "We recently were studying about human behavior over the passing of the centuries in the outside world, and it seems that some of the more…intense sections regarding men frightened her more than I realized. I should have watched her more closely and explained that, despite their being some truths, some ideas are just stereotypes." During her explanation, it seems that Koakuma was able to regain her composure.

Andre sighed. "Your right, though. I've studied such things too, and it repulses and hurts me that such things happen. Us humans have had a history of not so shining moments, some worse than others. It's sometimes those events from the past that ruin it for the truly pure of heart. However it's something that we have had to live with, in all aspects and not in this subject alone." Andre explained as he turned to Koakuma. "This is exactly one of those moments. I truly hope, and believe, that I can prove myself to be different to what the history books say, if you will let me, of course."

Koakuma stared intently into Andre's eyes. At first her look was still one of nervousness, but it was growing calmer by the second. Then, after seemingly making a mental decision, she smiled.

"I apologize for my irrational nervousness Mistress Patchouli, and to you." Koakuma said as she gave a reverent bow towards Andre. "I only wish for her safety, and it frightened me to think that she was the victim of something immoral.

"Just remember Koakuma:" Patchouli warned, which made Koakuma turn to her. "You must be very careful not to jump to conclusions too quickly, or else an innocent could be hurt. Secondly…" Patchouli turns to Andre. "Despite the fact that it takes time to earn ones trust, I understand him to be sincere. You needn't feel nervous or fearful around him, especially when among friends or allies.

"I understand. I'm just glad that you are safe." Kokuma said as she kneeled down beside her once again.

"Now I apologize to you. It was wrong for me to go, leaving you to worry. I will do my best to not do anything too rash, since I understand that I am still very ill, however, I cannot make any promises." Patchouli warned.

Koakuma gasped at the fact that Patchouli apologized to her, since it was very rare that it happened. However, she quickly regained composure.

"I will remember that." Koakuma said, then she recalled something. "Mistress, I must point out that when the night settles, Lady Remilia, along with Sakuya, will be coming after me, and they intend to stand by until you make your recovery.

She then turns to Andre and Reimu.

"I must warn you know, Lady Remilia has lived for a very long time. She also doesn't think very highly of humans, males especially. The fact that she is a very strong vampire doesn't help matters either. She then turns to Reimu. However, on the other hand, she really wants to see you again Reimu, and in doing so that might give us the balance we need to avoid a heated confrontation.

Reimu blushed at hearing that Remilia was coming, and Andre's eyes widened.

"Wait, Reimu and this Remilia…are they together?" Andre asked aghast.

"Indeed, at first I didn't believe it either. A shrine maiden and a vampire, total contrasting opposites, but stranger things have happened." Patchouli said as she suddenly stated coughing violently again.

"Mistress, don't push yourself anymore." Koakuma said.

"Here Koakuma, these are the oils that I used. Pass them on her chest and it should sooth her. I'm sure I can trust you with that." Andre said.

"Thank you for your help." Koakuma replied.

**(Later into the night)**

Sure enough, as Koakuma said, a rapping sound was heard at the entrance of the shrine just about 30 minutes into the night. Reimu opened to see that it was the expected guests.

Andre looked them over. The one he understood as Remilia had red eyes, short light-blue hair, and a pair of red bat like wings on her back. She was also obviously pale. She wore a light red cap and dress with red trimmings around the bases. She was quite short, almost like a child, but he knew better to be fooled by appearances. That and he sensed a huge amount of power from her, which made him very nervous.

Andre then looked to the second, whom he assumed was the one known as Sakuya, who was apparently Remilia's head maid and direct subordinate. She had silver hair with one braid on each side of her face, dark blue eyes, and she wore a white and dark blue French maid outfit. Andre noticed immediately that she wasn't nearly as powerful as Remilia, but her intimidating and serious face proved that she was no pushover either; That, and the fact that she was carrying a decent amount of dagger like knives with her, just sufficiently concealed for the untrained eye to miss.

"Good evening Reimu." Remilia said as she pecked her on the cheek, making her blush. Remilia then motioned Sakuya to follow her as she entered. "I'm sorry we couldn't arrive on better terms, but Patchouli's absence was irregular to say the least. I understand that she is here."

"Yes, she is now resting Remilia, and we were able to bring her asthma and fever under control." Reimu said, shaking off the blush.

"That is good to know. It was fortunate that she was here when she fell ill. I wouldn't wish to think of what could've happened were she farther away from civilization.

Then Remilia looks towards Andre, and her face turns into a scowl in an instant.

"Who…are…you?" She asked venomously.

"This is Andre. He is a human from a world different from the outside world. He helped us tend patchouli back to health.

"He is a human male! Feh!" Remilia scoffed disrespectfully.

"Remilia! What's that about? What's gotten into you?" Reimu scolded.

"If you must know, my dear…" Remilia started, emphasizing "my dear". "HE'S gotten into me!"

"Huh? What?" Andre asked stunned at all this.

"Remilia please, you're not making any sense." Reimu implored now confused.

Come now Reimu, you surely have heard about the males of the outer world. They are all a group of pathetic beings. They're hormone ridden savages; all their kind.

"Hey! What about Rinnosuke?" Marisa shouted pissed off.

"He's too out of the way in his little "outside world" shop to be any threat." Remilia replied.

"Hey, I resent the implication..." Andre was silenced by a purposely missed dagger to his throat, courtesy of Sakuya.

"Then you'll just have to convince me, now will you?" Remilia replied.

"Mistress, enough of this." Patchouli said as she staggered into the room, much to the despair of Koakuma. "He could have easily saved my live, or at least kept me from losing years of it. This relapse was critical, and it took me completely by surprise. I was coughing up blood, and you know as well as anybody in the mansion that such a symptom is very rare, however not unheard of, in my condition."

"Are you saying that you trust him with just a half day since your first encounter?" Remilia replied in a rough but composed manner, for the sake of her friend.

"No, but it is unnecessary to speak of him in such a manner, especially in his presence. Doesn't the outside world also say "Innocent until proven guilty"?" Patchouli asked as she started coughing violently, as Koakuma sustained her so she wouldn't fall.

Remilia scoffed, and looked at Andre, not convinced at all.

"Remilia please, he already has a lot on his plate. Stop this. If not for him, do it for me, the one you love, and your best friend, Patchouli. We shouldn't be acting in this way, not while she's sick." Reimu reasoned.

Remilia sighed.

"I will stop, since you two asked me to do so." Remilia then turns and faces Andre. "However, I stand by what I said. Just make sure you don't give me any proof you might regret."

Andre scoffs then walks out, clearly angry and undignified. "Whatever."

"Hey Andre!" Marisa said as she followed him. "Don't let her get to you like that, she's always like this!"

"And you just put up with that?!" Andre snapped at her with a roughness unlike him. This silenced Marisa suddenly, and Andre sensed that he himself had crossed the line.

"Marisa, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault I'm upset, and frankly, I don't like to feel like that when I am with you or the others. I mean it." Andre replied.

Marisa smiled, seeing the Andre she knew again, she started running to catch up with him when Andre suddenly noticed something behind her.

"MARISA, GET DOWN!!"

Andre grabbed Marisa all of a sudden, thus bringing out a shriek of surprise from her. He then, with one swift motion, threw her to the side, having her land roughly about 20 feet from him. She was about to ask what got into him when she heard it.

"DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!"

"_No! She actually did it?!"_ Marisa shouted to herself, turning to where Andre was. At that instant she could see Gungnir flying toward Andre at breakneck speed.

"ANDRE, LOOK OUT!!" Was the only thing that Marisa was able to shout at the top of her lungs.

However, unknown to Marisa, Andre was very prepared for this. Just as he threw Marisa away, he pulled out his trademark spell card, and when Remilia called out her Spear the Gungnir he countered with the following:

"CYBER SIGN! BATTLE CHIP!"

In an instant, under his mental command, a Life Aura appeared. The Spear the Gungnir slammed against the wall of the aura and the clashing power of the opposing forces created a light show of scarlet and golden yellow. Eventually, the Spear the Gungnir lost its power and faded away as did the Life Aura. It was then that Sakuya noticed something in the sky.

"Mistress, take cover!" Sakuya said as she artfully flipped over and in front of her. Just as she did so, all time around her seemed to stop. She looked up to see 5 basketball-sized meteors on a direct impact course with Remilia.

"Meteorites from space; indeed, there is more to this boy than meets the eye." Sakuya said as she pulled out her knives. She suspended them in the air in groups of five, each group targeting a specific meteorite. After she secured their position and power, she released her hold over time.

Andre was surprised, but not exceedingly so. The one known as Sakuya had just taken down the meteors summoned by his battle chip spell card in much less than a single second. No, there was no way she could've reacted so quickly, even if she saw them coming, unless…

"Time manipulation, I presume?" Andre asked pulling himself together. He had let his anger get the best of him. Retaliating shouldn't have been part of his plan.

"Time and space manipulation, you are correct." Sakuya replied starring daggers at Andre, but unlike their first encounter, he did not feel any form of intimidation.

"It is a formidable ability indeed." His voice was dead serious, but his compliment sincere. However Sakuya didn't have any of it.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"Flattery is not my intention. I say it because it's true." Andre said as he approached her and Remilia. Sakuya readied her knives as if daring him to attack, but this did not deter his approach. "The ability to manipulate time, and space for that matter, is an ability that is difficult to nearly impossible to contend with; it's one of the few obstacles I have never encountered, and when I did..."

Andre paused then shook his head.

"Forget it."

He then turned to Remilia, clearly angry but less so than just a few seconds ago. He spoke to her despite having Sakuya in between them, eyeing him with deadly malice.

"Ok, I'm pissed. I know that you hate my guts, so to speak, but I've been through too much to take your crap now. I am trying to do a good deed for your friend. At least act thankful for THAT fact." Andre said, not caring to hide his remaining anger.

"How DARE you?" Remilia roared, as she jumped over Sakuya to face Andre.

"How DARE YOU question my honor!!!" Andre shouted, shutting her up. At this everybody seemed to hold their breath. However, Andre promptly shook his head, like if clearing his mind.

"Look, about that attack and outburst right now, I'm sorry." Andre apologized in a genuine, albeit frustrated, manner. "I am tired, tired of fighting a futile fight up until now. I just ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt AT LEAST. Then if I mess up, I'll accept your scorn, but for now, let's leave it at this." Andre said as he turned to Reimu. "Reimu, I'm calling it a night. Is there someplace I can sleep?"

"The only place I have is the storeroom, but it's pretty crowded." Reimu Replied.

"It'll have to do for today. There's no way I can make it to Alice and Marisa's house at this time. First, though, I'm going out. I REALLY need some air." Andre said as he was about to sprint off.

"Wait." Remilia said, stopping him.

"What?" Andre said sighing.

Remilia looked at Andre as if reading him and then she spoke.

"Fate…has not been kind to you. I cannot sense any details, but I can clearly see that it has toyed with you in a grotesque manner, am I correct?"

"Your point being?" Andre said trying to avoid scowling.

"Why do you still persist, after fate has turned everything against you?" Remilia asked.

"What kind of person would I be if I lay down and died in front of every obstacle and setback that life throws at me? That's no way to live." Andre said as he left and broke into a sprint, exiting through the arch of the shrine.

Everybody was silent for a moment as Reimu moved toward remilia. Now beside her, she put her hand on shoulder.

"You know you deserved that, don't you?" Reimu said softly but seriously.

Remilia turned towards Reimu.

"You would side with him?" She asked stunned.

"I am not siding with anyone, Remilia. I am just saying what I believe. Everybody, despite being human or male, deserves respect. If we were to keep our prejudices, we would be no better than the discrimination that happened in the outside world. Why do you think that I only exterminate yokai that have visibly threatened me or threatened the peace of Gensokyo. Why do you think that I don't attack or exterminate Alice or Suika? Reimu asked.

Reimu then drew close to her ear.

"Why do you think I just defeated you during the Scarlet Mist incident, and didn't do something worse?"

Reimu then drew back, facing everyone.

"Everybody here, in Gensokyo, and even in the world deserves respect. I, for one, cannot deny anybody that. I don't do this because I'm a shrine maiden. I do this because it's the RIGHT THING TO DO!" Reimu then turns to Remilia, as she caresses her pale cheek. "Lastly, thanks to my respect for you, I have been able to see something that I have never seen before, and it has helped me love you with my heart."

"Where's mistress Patchouli?!" Kokuma shouted. This made everybody turn to face her.

"She's not with you?" Remilia asked stunned.

"I left the room and when I returned she wasn't there!" Koakuma explained.

"What? How is that possible? In her condition, she couldn't go by without us seeing her." Sakuya reasoned.

"Unless, she used an invisibility spell!" Reimu shouted in realization.

"It's clear. She went after Andre." Alice said in a dark, serious tone.

"Come on! We gotta go after them, ze! Who knows what yokai monsters are roaming at this time of night?" Marisa shouted as she jumped on her broom and flew off. The others followed suit.

**(About 15 minutes from the Shrine, in the outskirts of the Forest of Magic)**

Patchouli had somehow managed to follow Andre, despite him sprinting. She was out of breath and wheezing heavily, but she felt the need to get to where he was. She hid herself behind a medium sized bush, away from his line of sight. He had stopped, standing just at the border of the massive trees that marked the entrance to the forest. He was just standing there, but she could him talking to something. She crept as close as possible to try to hear him.

"Hey Gallade, It's me Andre."

"_Who is this Gallade he is speaking of?" _Patchouli thought to herself.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I really wanted to try the psy-syncro link once again."

It then dawned on her. _"He is attempting to reestablish a psychic link! Could he be a psychic, or is it just to one specific being?"_ She then stopped her train of thought so that she could listen.

"Well...I wanted you guys to know that it seems that I am finally safe, however I have no idea where I am, besides the fact that I am in a place known as Gensokyo. For the record, it seems that Dialga won't be able to get here, hopefully. It is for this reason, besides some others that I feel like staying here. If you were here, I think you would enjoy it too. There are good people here. Sure, there are some not so good, but I think I can handle it."

"Ok, but now I want to tell you something, and please tell this to the others. I am sorry. I am sorry for releasing you guys. I'm sorry for breaking us up. I was a fool to think that it was the best way. Even if you are safe as you might be now, we belonged together. I know you believe this to be true as well."

"If there was any way we could get back together; if there was any way we could be a family again, I would do whatever it takes. I will always hope for that chance. However, for now, I ask you all this. Stand together. Never forget where we came from, and the battles and times that made us a family. As long as we remember each other and stick together, well always be a family."

"Send my word to the others. Finally, I saw this to all of you. I love you guys, and despite my actions, don't let anything tell you different."

Andre finished his lonesome conversation and then sighed.

"Come on out Patchouli, I know your there." Andre said.

"_He knew I was here!" _Patchouli shouted at herself, stunned that he could actually sense or hear her. She then obeyed and walked toward him with difficulty due to her fatigue, until she was just about 5 feet away from him. Andre was still looking away from her.

"Why do you do this to yourself? You know better than anybody about your illness. Why didn't you stay and rest?" Andre said, with kindness but at the same time disappointment in his voice.

"I believed it was necessary to apologize on Lady Remilia's behalf. She is not always like this. During the time I have been living in the mansion I have seen her act quite kind actually, on various occasions. Please don't put this against her." Patchouli replied.

This make Andre turn to face her, looking her in the eyes. She was unnerved by this but stayed where she was.

"Remilia doesn't seem to realize how loyal of a friend she has; maybe she does, but I will not judge that or her for that matter. Apology accepted." Andre replied, much to Patchouli's relief.

But then Andre hears something in his mind.

"_Andre! The girl! Behind her!"_

**End of Chapter Three: Part One**


	5. The Proving of One's Worth Part 2

**Chapter 3**

**The proving of ones worth**

**Part 2**

"PATCHOULI, DOWN!!" Andre shouted as he immediately pulled out a spell card. Patchouli, seeing his action, immediately threw herself to the ground. "THUNDER SIGN! THUNDER BLAZER!!"

Andre thrust his hands out and bolts of lightning started falling, striking a 30 foot radius 20 feet away. Then he heard a roar of pain, and a gigantic youkai monster rushed into view. It was a grotesque figure. It was basically a giant blob. The only thing that defined it was that it was yellow skinned, had about 20 tentacles and a gigantic gaping mouth. Upon seeing it, Patchouli went dead serious:

"It's a magic consumer!! They absorb magic from living beings! Many magicians that I have known have lost their lives to it!"

At this the monster looked at Patchouli, and she tried to escape. However, it shot one of its tentacles at her, grabbing and bringing out a shriek from her. She tried to break herself free, but she couldn't, and now a sickly green aura enveloped her, as she started groaning.

"DAMN IT!" Andre shouted as he pulled out another spell card. "CHOICE SIGN! SELECTION OF SURVIVAL!"

Five spell cards appeared before Andre and he grabbed them, he then selected one.

"CYBER SIGN! BATTLE CHIP! LONG BLADE!" Andre shouted. His arm promptly transformed into a red and long-edged sword. He then rushed at the monsters tentacle that was absorbing Patchouli.

"Take this! HAAAAAHH!" Andre shouted as the concentrated all power on the slash, easily slicing the tentacle off, releasing Patchouli and making the aura around her disappear. Afterwards his arm transformed back to normal.

The monster roared in pain once again, as it tried to swipe at Andre, but Andre back flipped and picked up Patchouli. He then started jumping backwards trying to get some distance between them. He then laid Patchouli beside a tree.

"_Whatever happened, it took a lot out of her in a short time. I have to finish the monster quickly, or Patchouli might not last long, especially if it gets a hold of her again."_ Andre thought seriously.

He then walked toward the monster, which seemed to be waiting for him since it didn't advance.

"You do know that you'll have to take me out in order to get to her, right?" Andre asked, thus receiving a roar in the face as an answer.

I thought so. So you should also know that I won't make it easy for you!" Andre said as he went into attack position.

Andre mentally checked his battle chip spell card. _"From what I was able to learn about it, the spell allows me to use 5 battle chips before disappearing. I used one already, so I have 4 more uses. Let's use three right off the bat. I don't want to take any chances here."_

"Program Advance! Life Sword!" Andre shouted. He then grabbed his Defender Blade from his sheath and it started to glow a radiant and beautiful green, as he positioned it directly above his head.

"HUUUUP!" Andre shouted as he bent himself backward and then swung forward with the sword, slamming it on the ground and sending a giant shockwave of green energy toward the youkai monster. It immediately guarded itself using its tentacles as the shockwave hit, exploding on impact. Another roar, this time furious, came from the monster as it attacked through the raised dust trying to grab Andre, but he dodged them, although he barely grazed one, which almost hit Patchouli in the process. Andre, seeing this decided it was time to get serious.

"Ok. That's how you wanna play? Fine, let's play." Andre said as he pulled out two spell cards. The monster tried to stop him by lashing with its tentacles, but Andre had pulled up a barrier with his last battle chip use.

"Now witness the power that gave me back my life! DOUBLE SPELL ACTIVATION! EXPERIMENT AND NETNAVI SIGN! FUSION FORM! ACTIVATE!!" Andre shouted.

With that, the clear night sky grew dark as clouds started overcastting the sky, then a beam of lightning and electricity shot down from them, slamming down on top of Andre, stunning Patchouli in awe and making the monster back away. The beam of electrical energy could be seen from the entire area. At the same time, the whole area became very cold, and a winter fog covered the area.

"Hey guys did you see that?! What was it?!" Reimu asked aghast, as they were looking for Andre and Patchouli.

"I don't know, but why is it so frigging cold all of a sudden, ze?!" Marisa shouted as she shivered.

"I think that we should head where the lighting marks. Let's hurry!" Sakuya said as she and the others rushed to the source of the lightning.

As the lightning cleared, Patchouli looked to where Andre was supposed to be. What she saw was truly a sight to behold. Like his experiment form, his hair was spiked back and grew thicker, like quills, his hands and nails had curved into claws. His muscles turned firmer by a small degree, and finally he grew quills from his back and the back of his arms. However unlike his experiment form, it seemed that he had a Silver-gray battle suit on which was skin-tight and accommodated all of his features. He also had a helmet to match, and the same completely covered his quill-like hair, while letting his back and arm quills stick out. To complete, he also had a mask covering the section of his face over his nose and mouth.

"He then opened his eyes and looked around the area. He recognized the cold mist that appeared with his transformation. He then looked at Patchouli, and stretched out his arm, he absorbing the mist that was surrounding her, thus returning and maintaining the temperature around her back to normal. Then he turned back to the waiting, albeit perplexed, youkai.

"It's time." Andre said.

_Experiment and Netnavi Sign: Fusion form_

_Andre's greatest combination. It combines the power and prowess of the genetic experiment, and the tactics of the Netnavi. During spell activation, Attack and speed are increased, and he can use up to ten battle chips. The spell will break when a certain time limit is met or if a damage threshold is met. Healing from damage in this form is vital, thus being the Achilles heel of this spell card combination._

"WHAT?!! I have a damage threshold now?!! You've got to be kidding me!!" Andre shouted as he instantly decided for a quick assault. He then held his Defender Blade pointing downward toward the ground.

"GAIA BLADE! CHIP DATA IN! DOWNLOAD!" Andre shouted as he slammed the sword in the ground. "I combine 4 Mine type battle chips to add to the power of this attack! Mines! Chip Data in! Download!"

At this command, tree roots started growing and wrapping around the Defender Blade, completely enveloping the blade's edge in a web like fashion. Then the Defender Blade started glowing forest green. Andre then pulled the blade out of the ground, entwined roots and all, and rushed at the monster.

"This sword now has 1300 attack power! TAKE THIS!! RRAAAAAGHHHHH!" Andre roared in a battle cry as he unleashed a devastating single slash on the Monster, deeply cutting its ventral section and 4 more tentacles. The Gaia Blade then promptly powered down.

The monster stumbled back for a few seconds from the sheer force of the slash, but to Andre surprise, quickly recovered and tried to stab him with a tentacle in counterattack. Andre jumped back, but it kept on advancing; now attacking very aggressively.

"Impossible!" Andre shouted while dodging the attacks. How could it take a full power Gaia Blade?

Then it dawned on Andre.

"Wait a minute! All the time I have been here I have seen the others only use magical or spiritual based attacks! My battle chips are based off of science! Science is the total contradiction of magic and faith!! Youkai are resistant to science!!"

The monster then raised all of its good tentacles and aimed them at Patchouli, and they started glowing with a red energy.

"DANMAKU!! SONIC SIGN! SPEED!!" Andre said as he burst from his area just as the monster opened fire. Andre rushed in front of Patchouli just in the nick of time. He put himself in a defensive stance and steeled himself for the attack. The barrage of energy attacks struck every part of his body, making him groan loudly, resisting the searing pain.

"Andre, stop this! You can't take danmaku!" Patchouli shouted.

Andre ignored her. She might be more knowledgeable in many things, but he knew better than her in this aspect. He had felt this kind of pain many times, if not worse, in the past. He could handle this, he knew he could.

Marisa burst into the area with the others close behind.

"Uhh, guys. I think you're gonna want to see this!" Marisa said in awe at the danmaku battle unfolding in front of her.

The others came and saw with their own eyes. To say that they were stunned would be a grave understatement.

"Is that..?" Reimu started.

"…Andre blocking the entire stream of Danmaku fire?!" Alice shouted.

"The boy is insane!" Sakuya exclaimed.

Just then the monster ceased its fire. Then you could see Andre with smoke and steam coming from all around his body. They also noticed, despite the distance, that some parts of his battle armor, and his body itself, were fizzling away!

"He blocked the whole attack, but he's really hurt!" Suika said. "We have to do something!"

It was then that a swift and quick figure leaped into action.

"DARKNESS SIGN! LIGHT ABSORBING KICK!" A familiar voice said as it slammed the head of the monster.

"Koakuma!" Andre shouted. "Get to Patchouli quickly! The monster got to her with one of its tentacles. I don't know what it did, but it seems like it really hurt her! I'll keep covering for you!"

Hearing this, Koakuma rushed to Patchouli. She kneeled by her side, and checked her condition.

"Mistress, you're magic and your life force is dangerously low." Koakuma reported desperately.

"I am open to suggestions." Patchouli replied with strain.

"Remember when we first met? When we first became partners with the contract? I can activate it to share some of my life force with you." Koakuma suggested.

Patchouli remembered it well. In order to seal said contract with Koakuma, she had do give her own blood to her. The moment that Koakuma bit her was excruciatingly painful, despite how gentle she had tried to be. The only thing that kept her from fainting was the hope that it would be for the better, that and the fact that Koakuma held her hand through the whole ordeal.

And she had not been disappointed once. When once she was a partner, now she was her friend; her second true friend, besides Remilia Scarlet herself.

"Koakuma, I know this is unlike me, and that I haven't said this enough, but thank you for always being there for me. You may proceed."

Koakuma smiled at this, and drew closer to her as she hugged her.

"Relieve your mind of everything. It will help with the regeneration." Koakuma replied.

Patchouli looked at Andre, who turned to return her glance by the corner of his eye.

"Listen to her, Patchouli. I won't let anything get through on my end. I still have my ace in the hole." He reassured.

She decided to trust him this once again and closed her eyes. Then she and Koakuma were surrounded by a white light.

"Let's make good on my promise then!" Andre said as he pulled out his forth spell card. "In this time of need, I call upon the one known as the Lord of the Undernet! Summon Sign! Arise, Serenade!"

At his command, the spell card started shining white, and then it formed a pillar of light just 7 feet in front of Andre, which flashed in seconds, blinding him.

When he regained his sight, he saw that his summoning was successful. There before him stood a being that seemed to be dressed in a middle-eastern form of clothing. It's upper chest and arms were clad in black. It had a golden helmet that had two emerald colored spheres vertically embedded on the forehead and golden bracelets with two black stripes around them. Said bracelets extended from his wrists to its elbow joint. It also seemed to have what seemed to be golden shoulder pads and a golden belt which made a form of cross on its front and was fitted with three other emerald colored jewels. It had a completely white form of baggy pants that didn't divide on the legs, and had black sandals. It also seemed to have 3 locks of pure white hair. Two longer locks on each side of the head, trailing from the helmet itself, and one lock curved upward from the top of the helmet. The defining characteristic, though, was that the summoned being had two golden translucent bands circling its back and sides, as if protecting it.

The being then opened its eyes into a glare, death-staring the monster, then it raised its hand in front of itself and a golden green energy started charging from its palm.

"Begone, repulsive creature! HOLY SHOCK!"

Just at that moment, the ground beneath and around the monster started exploding with the same golden green energy with astounding force, bringing out roars and howls of pain from the youkai beast. The obscene assault lasted for a good 30 seconds or so, but despite that, what Andre saw worried him.

"_This thing is resilient like heck. Even though it was badly injured, it's not enough to finish it off! I have to find another attack to unleash in these seconds before Serenade fades out, or were in big trouble again, but what can I do against this diehard?"_

"_Well for starters, you could let me help you out." _A voice said in Andre's head.

This made Andre's eyes go wide, and a burst of pink energy enveloped him, throwing massive gusts of wind everywhere. Andre knew only one thing that could cause this.

"Gallade! You're back at last!" Andre shouted, seemingly to nobody in particular, by view of the others. "Where are you?!"

"_That doesn't matter anymore for now! Let's hurry Andre!"_ Gallade replied back to Andre in his mind.

"Yes! Psy-syncro!" Andre shouted loudly to the heavens.

With this the swirling pink energy only intensified, making everybody have to ground themselves to the floor to avoid being pushed back and blowing away the frigid mist. Andre closed his eyes in preparation, now unworried about the fact that his summoning of Serenade had reached its ending point.

"Mistress, what is this kind of power?!" Koakuma asked stunned, having just finished the life transfer.

"I…have no idea! I can only deduce that something has returned to Andre!" Patchouli replied.

"Could it be…that he had a contract with another being?" Koakuma asked.

"For this to happen…that could be possible." Patchouli said seriously.

Then everybody heard a voice speaking into their minds. However, it seemed to be directed to Andre and the mystery being that contacted him, and them being able to hear it was solely for their understanding of the situation.

"_Our eyes are on. Our minds are one. Our souls are one."_

"_My comrade, my friend, my brother, join with me once again in battle."_

_We relinquish control of ourselves to the other. Our everlasting trust; May it unite us once more!!_

"His power…It's going up like crazy! No human can possibly get this strong!" Suika shouted.

"Now I'm convinced! This boy is nowhere near a mere human! That fact that he deflected the mistress' Gungnir was primary proof of that!" Sakuya replied.

Remilia was now eyeing Andre intently, distinctly intrigued by this turn of events.

"_Despite his fate being destroyed, he uses his power to mold and reconstruct it in a way that preserves his life. Most fascinating; he has astounding willpower, I'll give him that."_

Then they heard the voice in their minds again, which they were somehow able to clearly discern was Andre's. At this moment Andre opened his eyes, which was glowing with a pink energy.

"_Now once again the Pokemon is the master and the master is the Pokemon. I am in your hands now Gallade. Give me the first command."_ Andre said his voice full of trust.

Nobody understood what he meant, but they were brought out of their confusion when the mystery voice spoke to their minds this time.

"_I call out to all of those whom Andre considers as his allies and friends. I am Gallade, a brother in soul to him. I reach out to all of you in this psychic link in order to ask for your help in vanquishing this monster. When I give the command, I want you all to unleash your attacks upon it. Please, this is all I ask of you."_

Then Gallade calls out again.

"_I call the ones known as Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid. Your help is required. We won't be able to do this alone." _

Quickly and promptly, Alice and Marisa rushed to Andre, albeit nervously.

"_Do not fear for yourselves, for I have disabled the monster, thus the reason why it never counterattacked."_ Gallade said, as they arrived to Andre's side, then he noticed it.

"_Ah, true love. You two must cherish it for as long as you live."_ Gallade told Marisa and Alice. Then Andre turned to Sakuya.

"_Undying Loyalty, regardless of whom it may be directed to, is a remarkable quality. You have my respect, Sakuya."_ Gallade said.

Then Andre turns back to Patchouli and Koakuma.

"_To have somebody who is always there for you, contract or not, is reassuring and shows an intense form of caring. You are right, Koakuma, my bond with Andre is similar to yours with Patchouli. While yours may be one of blood, ours is one of mind and soul. However, there is hardly any difference, in my opinion, since it is stemmed from caring for one another."_ Gallade said as he turned back to the youkai monster.

"_One more thing Koakuma, regardless of what you may be in the eyes of others, your heart is pure. Despite my minimal understanding, I feel that I can safely say that you are Patchouli's angel."_ Gallade said with conviction.

Koakuma gasped at this and cupped her mouth with her right hand as tears started streaking down her eyes. Never has anybody spoken so highly of her.

"_I could go on about everybody else's good qualities, but we have a job to do now don't we?"_ Gallade said.

"Indeed we do." Andre replied.

"Andre, can Gallade see through your eyes?" Marisa asked, surprised by all this.

"Under psychic link, he can do so only to a certain extent. However, under Psy-syncro, he can see, hear and feel everything I do." Andre explained. "Ready when you are, Gallade!"

"_Right, I'll pass my skills to you, but I have to drop the disabling force from the monster in order to do so, be ready to attack at my command Andre."_

Then you could see the youkai monster regain movement. Infuriated it rushed Andre, Alice and Marisa, who stood in battle position.

"_Standby, Alice and Marisa! Andre, use my Focus Blast!"_

Andre brought his hands close to each other as if holding something, then an orb of light brown energy started gathering. When the orb was about the size of a basketball, Andre took three steps forward at the charging monster, wound up, and flung it at it.

Despite Andre not being a hard thrower, upon impact it threw the monster back 15 feet, but it then scrambled back on balance and launched its remaining tentacles at them.

"_Now use your most powerful battle chip defense combo! Make sure to include Marisa and Alice in the area of effect!"_ Gallade commanded.

"HOLY PANEL AND LIFE AURA! CHIP DATA IN! DOWNLOAD!" Andre shouted activating this effect of his fusion form.

Just before the tentacles could grab hold onto them, they impacted a golden yellow force that most of them had seen before, which covered Marisa, Andre, and Alice. However, now there was also a celestial white light coming from the ground that seemed to be amplifying said force. The youkai, in a blind rage, continued slamming its tentacles against the radiant force field, but it never showed any sign of giving way.

"What about the others?" Andre asked Gallade worried.

"_The entire point of this was to get the monsters attention centered upon us. Now, Marisa, Alice, I'll need you to wait until the final attack, so that I may amplify your blows with my psychic power. Ok, Andre, charge up a Focus Punch and increase its power with a Golden Fist."_

"Coming right up!" Andre replied. "GOLDEN FIST! CHIP DATA IN! DOWNLOAD!"

Andre hand morphed into a gold-plated fist glove, and he brought it up to his forehead in concentration. The same colored energy that powered the Focus Blast also started showing all around the fist. All during this, the monster attempted to take down their shield, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Patchouli was trying to stand up once again, with Koakuma helping her support herself.

"We…have to help them." Patchouli said, weak but with resolve "Koakuma, give me my Royal Flare spell card that's in my nightgown pocket."

"Mistress please, let me help you!" Koakuma pleaded. "You don't have enough strength to unleash an attack of that magnitude! Let's do this together!"

Patchouli looked into Koakuma's eyes and saw the worry in them. No, she saw something else. Koakuma feared for her, this much was certain. Koakuma truly cared about her, not that she ever doubted it, she just didn't think about it as much as she should have, at least.

"Please, I ask not as an apprentice or servant, but as your friend. Let's attack together."

For a split second, a smile appeared on Patchouli's face.

"Very well, let's move into position. I am sure you have seen me use it in the past. Just follow my lead. If my asthma stops me I'll need you to complete the spell declaration." Patchouli warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Koakuma replied.

Back to Andre, his Focus Punch was almost fully charged and the monster still striking.

"_Ok when I give you the command, dispel the Life Aura but make the force shoot outward just enough to push back the monster without affecting anybody else around us. Then when it's staggering back, move in for the punch. I'll tell you how at that point."_ Gallade commanded.

Andre looked and Marisa, and Alice, whom showed that they were ready, as was he. Then, for those few seconds, he waited.

"_NOW!" _Gallade shouted in his mind.

Andre dispelled the Life Aura, throwing the monster back, and then he rushed in at high speed for the gut of it.

"_Uppercut it!" _Gallade said.

"FOCUS PUNCH!" Andre shouted, as he slammed the uppercut into the monster, sending it flying straight upwards.

"_Everybody, strike with your strongest attacks!"_ Gallade shouted.

"DIVINE SPIRIT! FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu shouted.

"BURIALLUSION! PHANTASMIC KILLER!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"DIVINE SPEAR! SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" Remilia roared.

Hearing this, Patchouli and Koakuma held hands and closed their eyes, letting their magic join.

"SUN SIGN! ROYAL FLARE!!" They shouted in unison.

Andre leaped back just as the attacks flew directly overhead, simultaneously impacting the monster. He rushed back to Alice and Marisa.

"_Now I will make it that for this attack you can channel your power between each other. Await my command." _Gallade mentioned. _"Andre, by the way, I want you to use this attack that I learned about two weeks ago."_

Through the mind link Andre received the knowledge of the mystery attack. His eyes widened at the realization of what it was.

"Are you serious?!" He shouted.

"_Very. I've always wanted to see how you would handle it. Now do so."_ Gallade replied.

Sakuya, seeing their attacks end and the monster falling, takes initiative.

"TIME SIGN! SAKUYA'S SPECIAL STOPWATCH!!"

At that the monster froze in midair.

"It's all yours now!" Sakuya shouted to Alice, Marisa and Andre.

Not wasting a moment, they started charging up their attacks, which was exceedingly easier than normal due to the fact that they were sharing power.

"_Right…about…NOW!" _Gallade shouted.

"CURSE SIGN! HOURAI DOLL!" Alice shouted

"MAGICANNON! FINAL SPARK!" Marisa shouted

"PSYCHIC BOND! PSYCHO BOOST!" Andre shouted.

The combined power of these attacks was very well over five times the power of each individual attack. Upon impact, the youkai monster was promptly and thankfully vaporized.

From everyone there was an audible sigh of relieve, and Andre, feeling exhaustion weigh in, fell on his back.

"Wow. That…was something." Andre said, regaining his breath. "I'm proud of you Gallade.

"_Thanks, but sadly, I think I will have to take my leave now." _Gallade said.

"Huh, why?!" Andre said, his calm demeanor leaving. He just regained contact with Gallade! Why does he have to leave him now?!

"_The truth is that…the only reason I was able to contact you was because I found a dimensional rift open. I tested the psy-syncro link and I got to you."_ Gallade explained.

"Are you telling me that connecting back to me was just a fluke?!" Andre couldn't believe it.

"_I'm sorry, I hate it too, but it seems so."_ Gallade replied.

"No…not again." Andre said in a defeated tone.

"_Hey, hey, listen up. Not all is lost. This is actually better, since we know that both of us are alive and that there is a possible way to get back together. Am I right?" _Gallade asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Andre replied, receiving the motivation.

"_So don't worry so much! You're lucky, since you got some friends that got your back until and after we meet up with you again."_ Gallade pointed out.

"So you sure we'll get back together?" Andre asked incredulously.

"_I would stake my life on the fact."_ Gallade replied.

"Thank you, Gallade." Andre said. Then he noticed something, since Gallade did too.

"_Andre, the dimensional rift that is allowing me to communicate with you is closing! We must part!_

Wait! Tell the others that I miss them, and take care of yourself!" Andre shouted.

"_Don't worry. When have I done otherwise? If I see another portal in the future I'll call you. To everybody else present, it was a pleasure meeting you all. I hope we can physically meet soon! Oh, and Andre, keep Psycho Boost with you, as a promise that well be back together soon, all of us."_ With that the psy-syncro link came undone.

At that, a pink light shined, and a spell card appeared, which Andre grabbed. Sure enough, it was Psycho Boost.

Everybody was still coming to terms with what had just happened, not because of the monster, but because of this being known as Gallade, who was able to contact all of them at will. Marisa and Alice walked towards Andre.

"Wow, that's not something you feel everyday, ze." Marisa said.

It was then that they heard sniffling, and Andre's helmet and mask disappeared. The checked on him and saw that his face was tear-streaked, and he was clutching the spell card to his chest.

"This…is his greatest accomplishment of all his skills learned. His…species…is not even supposed to learn it…but he did. My…only regret…was not being there to witness his mastery of this skill.

Then Andre did something that surprised them all.

"PSYCHIC BOND! PSYCHO BOOST!"

Andre started charging up the attack and pointed it into the starry night sky.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" He roared as he launched it, making it disappear into space.

"I'm holding you to that promise!!" Andre shouted to nobody in particular. Then he promptly fell to his knees and needed to use his hands as support. Everybody except Patchouli, Koakuma, Sakuya and Remilia, rushed toward him.

"I'm alright. Psycho Boost requires a large amount of stamina to pull off. I just needed to vent a little." Andre said.

Marisa came closer and saw something that stunned her.

"You're...fizzling away."

"Oh that, that's a problem."

"But why?"

Ill explain. When I enter Netnavi or fusion form, my body turns into computer data, which is what is inside technology. This fizzling is the same as a severe wound to a human or youkai, only without the blood loss. Despite this form giving me substantial power, I'm not able to revert back like this since...

"Your severe wounds would carry on to your human form, killing you with the blood loss." Reimu finished.

Exactly, thats why I have to stay in this form until I regenerate to a safe point. However, my spell power is weak due to that danmaku barrage, and could break in any moment, forcing the change upon me.

Then Reimu kneeled in front of Andre and pulled out a spell card.

"Healing sign! Spell Regenerator!"

A yellow glow enveloped Andre, and he sensed that his fusion form spell resurged with strength.

"That should hold you until you are safe to change back." Reimu reassured.

"Thank you, for everything." Andre replied.

"But seriously, we have to work with that flaw of your spell card. Good news is that we have options." Reimu said.

But wait, didn't the spell cards rules clearly say that they "denied the doctrine of absolute power?"

"Yes that's true, but I also created them so that nobody would just go at it and kill each other off in danmaku battles. Secondly, if you were spell broken while severely injured, you'd die easily. What good is a spell that kills you when broken?" Reimu asked, matter-of-factly.

"Listen to her, she knows what she's talking about. It's also hard for her to lose an argument." Sakuya said as she approached them with Remilia.

Andre smiled, despite his weakness, and then turned to Koakuma and Patchouli.

"Come on, let's get Patchouli back to bed before she gets any worse."

"Then the whole group left back to the shrine, but not before Reimu scanned the area, certain that something was there. Unknown to them, though, someone was indeed watching.

"Oh ho ho, that was so much fun!" The one known as Yukari Yakumo said.

"Mistress Yukari, why do you toy with the boy in such a way?" Another voice asked her.

"Oh? Who's toying? I just gave him the means to gain the upper hand in the battle." Yukari replied, seemingly unworried.

"That may be true, but why did you so suddenly open the rift so that he could communicate with his psychic link? You know full well that he hasn't seen these friends of his for a considerable amount of time. Why let him taste a meal just to have it stripped away from him?" The voice asked once again.

"All in good time, dear Ran. Let us go now. I must have my beauty sleep." Yukari said.

"Sigh…yes mistress." Ran replied in a defeated tone.

As good luck would have it though, Eirin was in the area to check on Andre once again to make sure of his recovery. Finding out that nobody was in Alice's and Marisa's house, she deduced that they were in the shrine. When she got there, and saw Patchouli sick and Andre with some nasty bruises, Reimu explained everything to her. She agreed that, with Andre's help, she would try to find something that would help speed his recovery process while in his forms.

Finally, night came and went, and the morning sun started showing over the horizon. About an hour after that, usual activity started on the shrine. However, this activity was interrupted when Reimu saw someone approaching.

"Huh? It's Komachi? What's she doing here?" Reimu asked.

"I sure hope she's slacking off. I don't feel like dying today, ze." Marisa said half heartedly.

Komachi the Shinigami was looking at the shrine, like if trying to come to terms with something, and then she sighed and continued her walk.

"Why did Shikieiki have to peg me with THIS icky job, of all jobs?" She asked herself.

Now everybody save for Patchouli was at the front porch. When Komachi came within talking distance, Reimu called to her.

"Hey Komachi, what brings you here."

Hearing her name, this made her sigh once again.

"Before anything I want to say that what I have to do is nothing personal. I was called here to do a job."

"What do you mean?" Reimu asked.

"I have come for the one known as…Patchouli Knowledge." Komachi replied, dead serious, with a twinge of disdain in her voice.

**End of chapter 3**

**End Author notes: **Cliffhanger. Lets see how this turns out.


	6. An Opposite Reaction to Death

**Chapter 4**

**An opposite reaction to death**

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Komachi, knowing full well what she meant by that. Patchouli was going to die, and nothing that they had done in the past day was going to stop it.

"Did…did I hear correctly?" Reimu asked, stunned and with a trembling voice.

"Unfortunately yes, it is. It's a forced job that I can't slack out of, or else Shikieiki is going to give me hell. As lazy as I am, even I know when she is dead serious. I really don't want to fight any of you, or do this for the matter, but I have no say in it." Komachi said.

Everybody was still digesting what Komachi had said, then they looked to Koakuma, who seemed to be cowering in the doorway, but then something caught their eye. They looked at Andre, whom had his face pale, and an abject terror on his now distant eyes. Komachi saw all this and she sighed, convincing herself that it couldn't be helped, as she walked toward Koakuma.

"I understand that you are Patchouli's servant, but at the same time have a very low power level. I ask that you do not interfere. I have no wish to injure you either." Komachi said in a serious but sincerely pained voice.

It was then that Andre spoke.

"Wait, isn't there any other way?"

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules, I just carry them out, as icky as they may be." Komachi replied.

"But she hasn't been able to live her full life, even if she IS around 100 years old! Her poor health is proof of that!" Andre shot out, rapidly getting frantic

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but my hands are tied here." Komachi replied, and with that she was about to enter the shrine.

"Wait." Andre stopped her once again, his voice now desperate. "They say that if somebody beats a Shinigami that comes for them they get an extension on their lifespan. Is this correct?"

"It is." She replies.

"What if she was able to defeat you in single combat?" Andre asked.

"Look, I've seen her in the past, and I have nothing against her, but you know as well as I do that she doesn't have the strength to even defend herself in that kind of battle." Komachi pointed out.

"What if I were to battle instead?" Andre said, and this stunned everybody.

"Andre, No!" Reimu hissed.

This made Komachi turn. "I'm listening."

"I place this as a wager to your higher in command. If I were to defeat you, Patchouli would be able to live and get an extension on her lifespan." Andre proposed.

"Interesting, but what if I was to win?" Komachi asked.

"If you win...you get us both." Andre

Everybody, including Komachi was stunned by this.

"_He's clearly unstable. He's laying his life on the line on a single bet."_ Komachi thought to herself.

"Alice, I think Andre is losing it!" Marisa whispered.

"It's just as I feared. He has lost so many close to him, that he would do anything, even sacrifice his own life, to destroy the cycle. Weather he is trying to redeem himself for past supposed failures or not is beside the point. In short, he's more hurt than we ever realized up until a while ago, and he is desperately trying to stop the pain from continuing." Alice whispered back to her.

Komachi sighs and then speaks to Andre.

"I warn you. If I pass this to my boss Shikieiki and she accepts, this agreement is absolute. There will be no turning back afterwards. I must also warn you that, by my knowledge, only celestials have defeated Shinigamis." Komachi said, trying to make him reconsider.

This realization hit Andre like a ton of bricks and was almost able to deter his resolve. However, he regained himself and stood strong.

"A tiny chance is better than none at all. It's better than letting Patchouli die just like that."

At this Komachi sighed.

"Very well then, I shall relay this to my boss. If she accepts this, we will duel tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck. I sincerely hope, for your sake that you can defeat me." Komachi said as she walked away and disappeared.

Everybody looked at Andre at a loss for words. Reimu was the first to come out of her shock.

"Andre, do you realize what you have just done?"

"More than you understand, my friend." Andre said with a grim determination.

**(Later, that night)**

Patchouli somehow got the strength to get out of her bed and rush outside at the sound of constant impacts and explosions. There she could see Alice, Marisa, Reimu, Remilia, Sakuya, Suika and Koakuma. Reimu seemed to be holding a border around Andre and a spell card of his, which was glowing and spawning out enemies.

"What's he doing?!" Patchouli asked aghast.

"He says he's training for tomorrow, but this is madness. He already defeated 12 opponents, and his spell card keeps on spawning them. It seems like the spell will only break when he defeats all the opponents set to summon." Sakuya replied in a stoic, serious manner.

"The only reason I have this border is more to protect the area than confine him. He has taken attacks that are insane." Reimu said. "He's not thinking straight at all. How can he fight Komachi tomorrow if he is using all of his energy tonight?"

It was then, that Andre defeated the current foe. But in an instant, his spell card started radiating a black aura. At this instant, Alice started trembling, something that stunned the others."

"Alice, what's wrong?! You never got like that before!" Marisa said, frightened to see something shake her up this much.

"I sense an evil presence of astounding power manifesting itself! We have to stop it!" Alice shouted.

The force released from the spell card took form. It revealed itself to be a cloaked being with what seemed to be a helmet, curved on both sides on the topmost part, and an evil dark glare. Sensing this, Alice and the others were almost stunned in terror.

"You, human, will rue the night you have summoned me against you!" The being said with unfathomable malice.

Andre, as tired as he was, went into an offensive stance.

"_I must be strong...to save those dear to me."_

Alice knew were this was going, so she whispered to Marisa and Reimu.

"Reimu, when I tell you, drop the border, then Marisa, use you're most powerful attack on the spell card. We have to break it."

It was then that the being pulled out his arm and it transformed into what seemed to be a dog beasts head. It started charging up energy from its gaping maw.

Everybody's eyes widened. "Reimu, Marisa, NOW!!"

Reimu immediately dropped the border.

"MAGICANNON!!! FINAL SPARK!!!" Marisa shouted.

The Final Spark hit the spell card full blast, it resisted for a few painful seconds but then the spell broke, losing its dark aura and floating to the floor, back to normal.

"RRRRHHHHAAGGGHHH!!!" The being roared as it faded into nothingness. At this Andre fell on this back exhausted.

Everybody, seeing him fall, rushed toward him. Patchouli, Remilia, and Sakuya were the few who stayed where they were. Marisa slid by Andre's side.

"Andre that was crazy, ze! Don't do that again!" Marisa shouted at him.

"The only way I can become stronger is to defeat enemies stronger than I am, for the sake of those around me!" Andre replied.

This made Reimu angry and she smacked Andre hard on the head with her Gohei staff.

"Come to your senses!! How will you protect Patchouli if you are in such a weakened state?" She shouted at him.

Andre actually thinks for a while, and then sighs, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I've been an idiot and let fear cloud my judgment. As you said, Reimu, there was indeed no point to this. I will go to rest now. I just hope this horrifying mistake doesn't cost me dearly tomorrow." Andre said as he left.

Andre retreats to his assigned resting section of the shrine. Patchouli comes to meet the others.

"He sees something in you. He didn't get so worked up when Rumia captured Marisa. Maybe it's because he understood that we could handle it." Alice said.

It was then that they discovered that Patchouli had a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong Patchouli?" Reimu asked.

"I think, from the books I read in the library that explain human behavior, that he, as they say, likes me."

"What?!" Everybody asked her.

"The books claimed that when a person likes or even loves another, they'd very likely do anything, regardless if it's logically insane or not, to keep the other safe. Surely, Alice, you must understand this by your feelings for Marisa. The same would apply to you Reimu, with Mistress Remilia." Patchouli explained.

"Hmm." Alice thought. "What do YOU make of it Patchouli?"

"Honestly speaking, I have no idea. I had never felt such a thing, and I believed that I never would."

"I think we should let this night pass. Tomorrow will be difficult to say the least." Reimu suggested.

Everybody left back to the shrine, while Patchouli stayed out for a few minutes.

"And yet, what is this I feel?" She asked herself.

"Mistress, what will we do?!" Koakuma asked frantically as she arrives. "What if he fails?"

At this Patchouli does something she never had done before. She hugs Koakuma. Koakuma is at first stunned by this but then lets the tears flow, kneeling down to Patchouli's level and sobbing on her shoulder with a bitter cry. Patchouli lets her cry it out, and then she motions for her to look into her eyes.

"Koakuma, I won't lie to you. There are hundreds of things that could go wrong with tomorrows duel. In light of my very likely doom, I feel it's my responsibility to say this: You have always been, and always will be, my friend, and the best assistant that I have ever had in my entire life. I know I haven't shown much emotion during our times together, and I recognize that mistake and ask for your forgiveness. "Patchouli said, in a genuine tone.

"You needn't apologies to me mistress. My time spent assisting you was and is the most fulfilling moment of my life. But what will become of me if you were to leave us?" Koakuma asked.

"I would ask Remilia to take you under her wing, as a friend's final request." Patchouli said. She knew this wasn't the answer Koakuma wished to hear, but she had to be straight with her.

"I just wish it wasn't necessary! Is there anything I can do to bring some more chance to our favor?!" Koakuma was sobbing again, and Patchouli, with an empathy not even she herself knew she had, let her cry it out.

"Well, there may be one thing." Patchouli said.

"What is it?" Koakuma asked.

"Let's both cast Photosynthesis on him. That should help him regain his strength even faster while he sleeps." Patchouli suggested.

They walked over to the storeroom where Andre apparently was resting. The immediately noticed that he was a quick and heavy sleeper since they heard snoring from the inside.

"Koakuma, I will allow you to activate this spell with me. Take my hand." Patchouli commanded.

Koakuma did so and they both closed their eyes. In a short amount of time, a magical circle started slowly spinning below them. There free hands outstretched, they let the magic flow for a few seconds, and then they activated the spell.

"Sun and Wood Sign! Photosynthesis!"

Despite it being the dark of night, they immediately saw a moonbeam shine on the storeroom. It had a white hue to it with traces of green as well.

"Due to our combined power upon casting, the spell's effect should hold well into the third hour of the morning, which is enough time to regain most, if not all of his strength." Patchouli explained.

"I am glad." Koakuma replied.

"Now we must rest as well. There is nothing more we can do except wait for the morning, and pray for the best, or a miracle." Patchouli said.

"Mistress, for what it's worth, I will stand by you till the end." Koakuma said.

This makes Patchouli turn to her. It was impressive that Koakuma had figured it out. She had brought up this tough emotional front, but Koakuma saw through her easily to see that she herself was just as terrified as she was. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"You may see me to bed tonight. I thank you." Patchouli replied.

**(Meanwhile, in the underworld)**

"So you're sure that he agreed to this?" The one known as Shikieiki asked Komachi.

"I'm positive, and I also told him of the risks, but he recklessly accepted. He's is not thinking clearly, that I am sure of. No human would bet with death so easily." Komachi replied.

"You forget Komachi, the natural responses to fear are fight or flight. While the grand majority might choose flight, there are those that choose fight." Shikieiki pointed out.

"Either way, I have a job to do tomorrow, I presume. I'll go prepare." Komachi said, and with that she was about to leave, when Shikieiki stops her.

"Wait Komachi, I am coming with you tomorrow."

This made Komachi turn.

"But, you do not need to be present when a Shinigami does their job." Komachi said a little puzzled.

"Under normal circumstances that would be true. However, since an outside being has laid its life on the line to protect another, the way the game is played has changed. Surprisingly, it could be in a way advantageous to our challenger." Shikieiki said.

"You sound like if you're actually going to give them a chance to get off the hook." Komachi replied.

"First of all, I also want to see this boy of whom you speak. Secondly, my role as Yama is to judge, and based off that judgement, deliver impartial justice. My job is NOT to make anybodies death an absolute certainty, despite the fact that you, Komachi, are my direct subordinate. If I were to do so then the justice would be tainted, thus rendering it flawed and false." Shikieiki said, and then she closed her eyes. "Most humans, no most beings, fear death, and since I am one that is affiliated to it, despite me not controlling it, they resent me for it."

"He does not seem to resent. I saw it in his eyes. There was pain." Komachi replied.

"I don't need to be a judge to understand that. Let's leave it at this. Tomorrow is a busy day." Shikieiki replied, and then left the room.

**(The Next Morning)**

Everybody was awake and at the front porch. The sun was quite high in the sky already. Sakuya had a Parasol over Remilia due to her sensitivity to the sun at its current angle. In essence, they were all just waiting for the day's fateful event to take place. It was then that they earth started shaking and split. Up arose from the fault Komachi with another being beside her, whom Andre presumed was her boss, Shikieiki. As soon as they reached ground level, the fault promptly closed like if it wasn't there.

"As I said, were here." Komachi said.

"Indeed, I have come to oversee and establish the terms of the duel." Shikieiki added. "Let's get straight to the point. The duelists may take their positions."

Andre and Komachi walked out to the courtyard and positioned themselves facing one another at 15 feet distance.

"This duel shall be conducted with the spell card rules. Upon my declaration of the start, each duelist will be allowed the use of 5 spell cards of their choice. The victor will be the one who breaks the others spell cards first, and finally unleashes a knock down blow in any manner. A minute's time of preparation will be allowed for selection, starting now" Shikieiki voiced out.

Everybody, except for Sakuya and Remila, held their breath. However, these two were not left unaffected by the events that were going to transpire, easily revealed by the deathly serious looks on their faces.

Andre looked at the others at the shrine, at Shikieiki, and at Komachi. Surely, he understood that this could be his last battle, so with that he decided to fight the hardest he had ever fought in his life while bearing the title of The Defender. Knowing this, he pulls out his spell card.

"Choice Sign! Selection of Survival!" He shouted for everybody to hear.

As always, five of his spell cards flew towards him and stopped right in front of him. He regarded the spell cards, and seeing that they were what he had asked for, took them into his hand.

The minute of preparation finished, Andre went into a battle position, grabbing the handle of his Defender Blade on his back with his right hand, ready to pull it out of its sheath at any moment. He waited for Shikieiki's call, which came in a mere five seconds.

"The time of preparation is past! Warriors, take your positions!" Shikieiki shouted.

This made Komachi go into her own offensive stance.

"Border of Duel!" Shikieiki announces.

"Spell card, set!" Komachi replies.

"Execute!" Andre answers.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author End Notes: **And so the battle begins. Please review. To anybody who is reading this story, I am grateful. I hope you are enjoying it.


	7. The Fight for Life Revisited

**Chapter five**

**The fight for life revisited**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own touhou project or any iconic characters listed here. This fanfiction is for recreational and entertainment purposes only.

Man, life is interesting.

When I was a kid, I had my heroes, favorites and such. Sonic, Megaman, Mickey Mouse, etc. I used to love and be transfixed by them in a child and pre-teen like wonder. However, my family was the first to point out how these characters, as impressive and impacting as they may be, were not real. It was a realization that at a certain point saddened me, but I had learned to accept it.

All of this changed when I was spirited away to the series of dimensions that I've come to know and love as the Dimensional Federation. Actually, I was never spirited away, but had entered of my own free will, in search of a sister. At a rapid pace, the boundary between fantasy and reality had dropped from my perspective. The fabled worlds that I had seen in my childhood were now, by some cosmic riddle, real. Or maybe they already were, just impossibly perceivable to humans back home.

I haven't said it much, but I am a praying man to a certain extent, and I do believe in a single omnipotent being that must've created the universe. Based off of this, I had always deduced that, if such fantastic worlds existed, they had to be by his hands, right?

Putting that point aside, I had rapidly become accustomed to living in these worlds. However, despite the existence of their reality, all the universal laws of how things are were similar, if not completely equal, to those in my home dimension. After understanding this though, I felt at peace, I felt happy, despite having to fight a war for peace and safety.

These were the things I grew up with. As such, this was my kind of paradise, even if nobody would ever consider it that way. I did not want to return to where I had come from, and I didn't have to.

However, after the disaster, my life pretty much soured up. During my constant fleeing, I had been tempted to return to my home dimension, the Master Dimension, but every time decided against it. For starters, what if my enemies followed me? I would endanger my home world, and since the enemies that pursued me were considered fictitious, they would never be able to counterattack or defend themselves. Secondly, what would I do there? About 3 or 4 years have passed since my entrance, but who knows how much has passed back home, if I can even call it that. I would be completely out of sync. The fact that I knew the truth about everything wouldn't be easy either. I would eventually have to confine myself to a life that is too quiet for my tastes, never telling anybody what happened to me since I might actually be admitted to a madhouse.

Thank heavens that I didn't have to make such a decision.

I wound up here, on Gensokyo. I truly believe that I have a destiny to stay here, and finally get some peace of mind and a new life. Yeah, I've already seen a lot, and it might not be as peaceful as others might like, but home is where the heart is, and I feel my heart longing for the splendor of nature and the adventure that is here.

Having said all this, I still have to figure out a way to save the Federation. Even if I were not to get involved in it any further, to avoid a time paradox. I have to find a way. Things were not meant to go down that way.

But for now, we have more pressing matters at hand, like fighting for my life.

During my short life in the Federation, I had gone up against mechanical enemies, embodiments of darkness, cybernetic monstrosities, and genetic aberrations. However, now I was up against a Shinigami, a Death God, or Goddess as you could accurately say. Despite it being true the fact that I do not need to slay her, she should be strong enough to make delivering a knock down blow very difficult, if not impossible.

Well, there is only one way to find out:

**(Back to the fight)**

"Spirit Sign! Ancient Earthbound Spirits Arise!" Komachi shouted as she slammed her scythe into the ground, bringing out a shockwave of glowing red spirit orbs moving directly toward Andre at a breakneck speed. Andre was broken out of his train of thought and barely dodged the attack, but Komachi didn't let up. It kept on like this for about 15 seconds until Andre got his act together and started closing ground on Komachi while dodging her attacks.

"_If I close into her when she swings down that scythe, I'll be able to blindside her easily!"_ Andre thought. And when he saw his chance, he moved in for the hit. However, what surprised him was that Komachi, like a skilled fighter, immediately pulled her scythe up, blocking the blow. Andre was surprised by this, but pressed on with more slashes from the Defender Blade. However, Komachi parried every single slash.

Seeing this, Andre changes tactics, and takes an opening to slam Komachi in the gut with the handle of his blade; knocking the air out of her and making her stagger back. He takes this chance to jump back and pull out a spell card.

"I call for my family's elements! Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Grass, Earth, and the DNA of an Alien! Family Elements and Experiment Sign! Pudge Rainbow!" Andre announced.

Andre stretched his arms to the sky and 6 colored strands, each representing its respective element, shot upward into the sunlight. With them was what seemed to be a strand of DNA.

The instant they disappeared, a faint rumbling could be heard. It was soon accompanied by what seemed to be a gigantic…orange colored fish? The fish also had a rainbow-like trail starting from its tail. It seemed to be heading on a collision course for Komachi herself.

"Ancient Earthbound Spirits Arise!" Komachi shouted, recalling the still active spell. She slashed the air with her scythe, and an even larger barrage of red spirit orbs shot directly at the fish.

Both forces clashed into each other and in five seconds created a harsh explosion, sending Andre and Komachi flying backwards and breaking both spells. Those at the shrine had to ground themselves properly to not be thrown back by the ensuing gusts of wind.

"Soul Sign! Soul Game!" Komachi shouted, revealing her second spell card.

In an instant, Andre was surrounded by a circle of spirit orbs that closed in around him. He found an opening and dodged rather easily, but Komachi complemented with 5 more waves. Andre, dodged most of them but got nicked by two orbs, but he bared the pain.

"Chaos Sign! Omega Beam!" Andre shouts in declaration.

He packs his sword and his arm turns into what seems to be a laser cannon, and after a short charging period, fires upon Komachi. The beam is similar to Marisa's Master Spark, but slightly smaller. However, it still packs considerable punch.

Komachi, surprised by the short preparation time, barely rolls out of the way, and activates the second part of her spell while Andre re-aims on her. Two spell circles appear below them and in a flash Komachi is nowhere in front of Andre. Out of instinct, he turns around and sees her, dodges two more spirit orb rings, and recharges his beam, but the same event happens. It was then that he noticed something.

"_Wait a second! Those trees, they were far away! Now I'm standing in front of them!"_ Andre realized.

Andre stopped charging his omega beam and turned around. Sure enough, Komachi was there, and another flash blinded him. He then realized that he was in the area Komachi was just seconds ago. During the seconds of realization, though, he was impacted by an entire spirit orb ring, throwing him to the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet. He had learned that if he let the feeling of pain take over, it would overtake his senses and cause him to lose a lot earlier than he had intended. The counter for that: use adrenaline and just keep moving.

"_She's switching our positions! She's using this to confuse me!"_ Andre said to himself.

**(Back at the shrine front)**

"It would seem that he is partially figuring out Komachi's manipulation of distance. This is most impressive." Shikieiki said to the others. "Any other person would have become desperate at battling with a Shinigami."

"He seems to have tempered himself for battle, and yet he prevented that from altering his personality, like it would usually do." Alice said, recalling his fighting tactics used versus Rumia.

Back in the battle, Andre was growing tired of this criss-cross crisis, and the dodging involved, but then he had an idea. He turned to face Komachi and started charging as usual, but when the magic circles appeared below them, he instantly turned away and pointed his Omega Beam directly opposite from her. Komachi noticed this as her eyes widened, but the spell already took effect, and she appeared in Andre's position. She turns around just to get a full blast of the Omega Beam by Andre, from her previous position. Due to her being unprepared for the attack, she takes considerable damage and her spell breaks.

Surprisingly, she jumps up and glares at Andre. She definitely was angry, more due to her hurt pride than anything. As laid back as she was, nobody likes to get sucker punched.

"Death Sign! Scythe of Final Judgement!" She shouted out as she leaped into the ground, her scythe charging with a red aura. Andre anticipated this and quickly charged his attack, releasing a weaker, but faster Omega Beam. However, the instant he fired she swung, and a two dimensional arrow like burst shot out of her scythe, easily cutting the Omega Beam in half and diverting its course, making them merely graze her. Andre, seeing the backfire, immediately dodge rolled to the side not a moment to soon, since the energy hit the floor a split second later, leaving a small crater.

Andre didn't have time to relax, since two more bursts were coming toward him. His best option was to shield himself with his omega beam launcher. He raised it in a defensive position and the launcher was impacted by both bursts, creating a magical explosion and breaking his spell, while throwing him back to the tree line of the courtyard.

Then Komachi stopped, and Andre assumed that she was waiting for him to bring out his next spell card. Of course; this was a controlled Spell Card battle after all. He picked himself up, and started some small talk, to the others surprise.

"You're lucky I was holding back on the Omega Beam. I don't mean to be overconfident, but it's true. I actually acquired that skill from an enemy of mine. If he were to have used it, the blast would have been as large as half of the courtyard, dealing considerable damage to the shrine as well, if not obliterating it altogether."

"Then why didn't you unleash its full power?" Shikieiki asked. "Your life is in danger here. Things like showing off are irrelevant in this situation."

"Despite me being in a war for four years, I have always gone for incapacitating the opponent, and then leave it to justice or whoever needs to take charge. What would I get with a kill? On another note, what if I later discover that the one killed in battle was actually an innocent. That's something I wouldn't be able to live with. Based off of all this, in short, old habits die hard, as they say."

"Indeed, you may continue." Shikieiki replied.

Andre faced Komachi but then he discovered something he hadn't counted on. He was planning on using fusion form, but he would have to use 2 spell cards, which would seriously deplete his battle options.

"_If only I had one card for fusion form alone."_ He thought to himself.

As if something had heard his thought, two of his spell cards started glowing and appeared in front of him. These were the spell cards that harnessed the power of his Experiment and Netnavi form. With a flash a third card was created above the other two, forming a perfect triangle of radiating energy. Andre didn't need to read in order to understand what this new spell card was, especially when the two previous spell cards returned to his pack. He took it into his hand.

"Let's get the real fight started now, shall we?" Andre said to Komachi. She nodded and went into attack position once again. "Experiment and Netnavi Sign! Fusion Form!"

As what happened two nights ago, the clear sunny sky grew dark as clouds started overcastting the sky, then a beam of lightning and electricity shot down from them, slamming down on top of Andre, along with the appearance of the winter fog in the courtyard. When the lightning dissipated, Andre was in his fusion form.

"No Andre! You forgot the flaw of your spell!" Reimu shouted at him, attracting Shikieiki's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Reimu motioned her to come closer, as if to speak in a whisper to her ear. There she said all that was needed to be said. At the information, Shikieiki frowned.

"He might have good qualities, but he is very reckless."

Andre had heard Reimu, and knew he was making a big gamble here. He hadn't forgotten anything, but he saw no other option than to go full power. He just hoped he could avoid falling into the position he so dreaded.

"Bubblewrap! Chip data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

"Scythe of Final Judgement!" Komachi countered.

Unleashing another burst of energy, she attacked Andre. However just before impact, a transparent shield, almost like a bubble, appeared around him. Her attack slammed on top of it and the bubble burst, but other than that did no harm whatsoever to Andre.

In reply to this, he burst toward Komachi in a heavy sprint, moving faster than he ever could in his human form. As he approached, he stretched out his clawed hands, as if to attempt to melee. Komachi raised her scythe and repelled Andre with an impact burst. He was thrown slightly back, but used the inertia to gain some distance. He brings up his right clawed hand, and it morphs into a minor cannon blaster. He then points at Komachi and fires, bringing out a stream of fire that forced Komachi to move.

"Wow! Now I can Danmaku!" Andre shouted, surprised by the change to his cannon, thus adding to his adaptation to this new world.

However, Komachi now was getting very aggressive and started shooting out slash after slash without even taking a breath: maybe not even NEEDING to take a breath.

"Rock Cubes! Chip Data in! Download!" Andre commanded.

To Komachi's surprise, four cubes of perfectly sculpted rock fell around her, trapping her.

"What the?!" Komachi shouted.

Andre started concentrating as electricity started building up in the clouds above. Shortly, everybody could see lightning bolts dancing within those clouds. Komachi caught on, though, enough to understand that if she was caught between the rock cubes that trapped her, she would be in a world of hurt. Knowing this, she quickly and somewhat effortlessly hopped to the edge of one of the cubes, bounces off of it, and ended up standing on the other. Andre saw her attempt, which convinced him to act.

"Bolt! Chip Data in! Download!" Andre shouted.

Andre was late in his execution by just a millisecond, and Komachi was able to get out of the focal point of the attack. However, four lightning bolts shot down, instantly impacting the four rock cubes, obliterating them and anything inside their radius, leaving a crater. The impact was so intense that it was still able to shock Komachi and send her flying. She slammed face first into the ground, and her spell broke, but otherwise, she wasn't badly injured by the previous attack.

"The current count is 3 to 2 spells broken in favor of Andre." Shikieiki announced.

Komachi glared at me, and it seems like she took that last attack personally. She quickly pulled out her fourth spell card.

"Malice Sign! Irresolute Bound Spirit!"

In an instant, she had produced a large amount of white spirit orbs, which started homing towards Andre faster than any projectile attack thus far. Andre saw this and knew he wouldn't be able to counterattack fast enough, so he ran headlong around the courtyard with the orbs in hot pursuit, all while Komachi produced two more waves adding to the first.

However, he noticed something. These orbs were not homing in for impact. It seemed as if they were trying to restrict his movement. He didn't know, but he didn't care. All he knew was that Komachi knew what she was doing, and if he fell into her trap she would have him.

"Undershirt! Chip Data in! Download!" He shouted, activating the chip to add a bit of defense insurance to the battle.

After doing this, he decided to change tactics, and actually start jumping through the trees to see if he could lose them. However, that was counterproductive, and he soon found himself perched on a treetop with the spirit orbs swirling around him, as if caging him.

Komachi floated in the air towards him and stopped about 20 feet away, glaring. She then raises her hand, and my eyes widen.

"Explode." She said as she clenches her hand into a fist, relaying the command.

At that moment, Andre could only think of one thing to do:

Drop himself from the tree.

A deafening explosion was heard, and Andre felt himself impact the ground. He was peppered by pieces of broken tree bark and leaves, but was brought back to attention when a whole tree trunk landed in front of him with a thunderous slam. It was just inches from his masked nose.

Jumping with a start, he returned to the clearing in the courtyard, with Komachi just at his heels. She was livid, and showed it by summoning seven waves of her current spell, thus depleting it and counting as a break.

Andre saw this and his demeanor changed. He was no longer fighting a match; he was fighting for survival, as he should have been. Realizing this, he changed tactics.

He started sprinting at max speed, to get some distance between the insane barrages of spirit orbs. All of a sudden, he about faces and rushes headlong into the barrage, making the eyes of all spectators widen.

Komachi saw this and stretched out her open hand, about to invoke the explosion command. However, she wasn't prepared for the following to happen.

"PSYCHIC BOND! PSYCHO BOOST!!" Andre shouted.

In his clawed hands a mass of pink energy started gathering at an astounding rate and was completed in just seconds. He launched it at the barrage, and was easily going to overtake it. Komachi activated the explosion command, but more out of defense than to attack.

Andre saw the explosion of the two attacks as his cue to strike. He dashed into the cloud of smoke where he knew Komachi was. He prepared his Defender Blade, moving in for the kill to finally end this match.

However, the instant he saw her through the dust made him realize too late the horrifying mistake he made.

Komachi was waiting for him, with her scythe and last spell card at the ready to strike that instant.

"Poor Fate! Short Life Expectancy!" Komachi roared as she slashed Andre clean through his abdomen in a devastating horizontal slash.

The cut was so clean that it dispersed the dust with a gust of wind, showing the result of the attack for everyone to see. Andre was severely injured, and the tables had turned.

Andre was still having trouble registering what had just happened. The slash took him completely by surprise and he looked at his ventral wound seeing a fizzling gash, but then he noticed that he was starting to shine, and that could only mean one thing…

"No! Not now!" He shouted.

A bright explosion blinded everybody, and at the same time Andre instantly started coughing up blood.

When the explosion ceased, everybody looked toward him, and where shocked at their sight, including Shikieiki. A deep, hemorrhaging gash was in my midsection.

Andre coughed up more blood while still staggering back from the slash and his fusion form breakout. He passed his hand to confirm the obviousness of his condition. However, he noticed something. His blood wasn't pouring out of the wound. Instead, an invisible force was holding it back in place, despite him still being able to feel it by touch.

Then it dawned on him. _"Undershirt is still in effect! It saved me from an instant kill!"_

But to Patchouli and the others, that revelation wasn't nearly as obvious. This result was stunning, even to Komachi and Shikieiki, while the others knew of this danger, but never comprehended how deadly it could be. At this, Patchouli, from the impact of such a graphic view, fainted then and there on the floor, due to her heart beating much faster than she could normally tolerate. It was only because Sakuya and Remilia grabbed her that she didn't fall and take a severe blow to the head. They laid her down and Koakuma rested Patchouli's head on her lap, while frantically fanning air into her face, as if to give her a steady air flow.

On the other hand, it seemed like something in Marisa snapped, and she almost bolted into the dangerous battlefield.

"ANDRE! NO!!" Marisa shouted as she was about to rush in, but Suika and Reimu grabbed her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!! I DON'T WANT A FRIEND OF MINE GONE!" Marisa shouted.

"There's nothing we can do! He's at her mercy now…" Reimu grimly told her.

Andre immediately looked at the group at the base of the shrine, and pointed two fingers at Marisa.

"Don't come any closer, or try to stop me! The wager is still in play! I still have one last spell card!" Andre shouts through the blood in his mouth.

This made Shikieiki's eyes widen. _"In such a state and yet he refuses to give in!"_

Andre analyzed his situation. Undershirt's effect would fade in about a minute, letting the hemorrhage kill him. He had to do this now. He seemingly sprinted toward Komachi, whom was stunned at the injured boy's ability to run. Such was her surprise, that she dropped her guard. This opening gave Andre the time to jump and slam his Defender Blade into the ground. The Blade itself started concentrating energy.

"NOBODY WILL DIE ON THIS VERY DAY EXCEPT ME!!" Andre roared.

"ANDRE, NO!!" Marisa shouted. "WHY DO THIS?!"

Andre shouted his answer above the sound of the charging energy.

"IF I STOP, I'LL DIE OF HEMORRAGE! IF I FORFEIT, PATCHOULI DIES TOO! DAMED IF I DO! DAMED IF I DON'T! I PREFER TO DIE AND ENSURE HER LIFE! SUCH IS MY MISSION AS THE DEFENDER!"

Everybody was stunned at this revelation, but none more than Shikieiki.

"_In a sense, he's trying to legally cheat. He is no longer fit for battle, which would've ended the duel, but since he believed he had a battle flow changing spell with him he went on! According to the duel, if he were to knock down Komachi before he were to die, and she had no remaining spell cards, which she wouldn't, he would still win the duel and Patchouli would be spared! Such battle planning! He is acting as if he was an immortal, but without actually being one! He prepared himself for death! He never expected to live past his wager! He's just expecting to win for Patchouli's sake!"_

Giving up on rushing towards Andre, Marisa turned to the love of her life, fell to her knees and started sobbing as Alice kneeled down as well and embraced her.

"Why?! Why does a friend of mine have to die?!"

"I don't know Marisa dear, I don't know."

Then they heard Andre speak once again.

"REIMU! YOU'LL WANT TO BRING UP A BORDER AROUND THE SHRINE, OR ELSE EVERYTHING WILL BE TOASTED!! I KNOW YOU CAN HANDLE IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Alice, hearing this, turns to Marisa.

"Marisa, we have to help Reimu with the border. Since he is our friend, I know you will want to grant that last request, right?"

Marisa nods and wipes her tear-streaked face. She then brings herself up. Weakly, but with Alice's support.

Reimu, surprised by Andre's recommendation, brings up her usual barrier, and everybody including Shikieiki, does their part to reinforce it. The only one that was outside was Komachi, but since she was a Shinigami, Andre believed she could handle it.

"MARISA, ALICE, THANK YOU FOR TENDING ME BACK TO HEALTH AND BEING MY FRIENDS! REIMU, THANK YOU FOR WELCOMING ME TO THIS WORLD! KOAKUMA, TELL PATCHOULI THAT IT WAS AN HONOR TO TEND TO HER AND PROTECT HER! I ENJOIED MY TIME HERE TO THE FULLEST, AND I WILL NEVER FORGET ANY OF YOU.

Andre closed his eyes and sighed, and then he spoke again.

"REMILIA AND SAKUYA, I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO GRANT ANY REQUESTS FROM ME, BUT I ONLY ASK THIS! KEEP PATCHOULI SAFE! AS LONG AS SHE REGAINS A FULL LIFE, I DIE HAPPY!"

He then focused his full concentration on his skill.

"NOW WITNESS THE ATTACK THAT HAS SAVED MY FAMILY EVERY TIME IT HAS BEEN EXECUTED! MAY IT DO THE SAME ONE LAST TIME, SO THAT I MAY SAVE THE ONE WHO NEEDS IT! AFTERWARDS, MAY I FINALLY BE ABLE TO REUNITE WITH MY OTHER FAMILY IN PEACE!!" Andre shouted.

The white energy enveloped him and started forming a semi-circular shape that was slowly expanding. Undershirt's effect had ended and now his blood was flowing freely and being thrown about by the surging energy. Andre felt his strength running short so he decided it was finally time to end this.

"THIS IS IT!!! FAMILY'S FORCE!!! OHANA UNLIMITED!!!" He roared.

In an instant, the energy started expanding outward at an incredible pace, overtaking Komachi and the border protected shrine. It also instantly incinerated any nearby treelife.

Andre was trying his best to keep hold of his defender blade at least until the peak of the attack.

"_Please, just a few more seconds!"_ He pleaded.

Then he sensed it, the attack had reached its peak, and didn't need his power anymore. There was no way that Komachi could not be knocked down after this. His sight blurring, he weakly let's go of his Defender Blade and is blown away by the sheer force of his own attack. Being carried off like a rag doll, the only thing that Andre can see is the white of Ohana Unlimited and the red streaks of his own blood mingling in the swirling chaos, and then his world went black.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author end notes:** I decided to end it here, but the story is far from over. Read and Review.


	8. A New Beginning

**Important Note:** This section of the story brings out two you elements of Andre being, albeit for a very small while. Due to this I believe an explanation is required. According to the original storyline of my Defender Chronicles, when Andre acquired his forms, the interesting thing is that these forms had their own consciousness. In essence these were other personalities without actually being separate from Andre's psyche. In layman terms, it may seem like schizophrenia but at the same time it isn't. These two extra "beings" as we will call them, always assisted Andre in his battles, but we're constantly at odds with one another regarding battle tactics, being a great source of frustration for Andre himself. However, eventually he was able to get used to it and block them out if necessary.

All of this ended though when he was finally able to fully harmonize his form transformations. After this event, he never heard from the other "beings" until the following point, due to being fully synchronized with his own psyche now.

Now, that's out of the way. Let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 6**

**A new beginning**

Andre woke up with a start inside what seemed to be a black void. He immediately recalled what happened regarding himself and the battle versus Komachi. He looked at his midsection and was not able to see any bloodstain or cut of any sort.

"So I'm back here again, huh. This is a serious Déjà vu going on here."Andre said with a sigh.

"You really did it this time, kid." A voice said in the darkness.

"That voice!" Andre shouted.

"Indeed, despite all odds, you fought an exemplary battle." Another voice said.

It was then that two beings appeared in front of Andre in a flash. They looked exactly like him, but one being was in Andre's Experiment form while another was in his Netnavi form. These were the conscious manifestations of his 2 sides.

"It's you two! But I thought you disappeared when I harmonized my forms two years ago! I am very glad to see you two." Andre said relieved.

"Remember kid, were you, at least for now. However, were happy to see you too." Experiment side said.

This made Andre turn serious.

"What do you mean "…for now"?"

Netnavi Andre looks at Experiment Andre, who sighs.

"Oh sure, give me the hard explanation, why don't ya?" Experiment Andre said frustrated, and then he turns to Andre. "Listen good kid, since we only got about 5 minutes before you come to. That scythe slash you suffered was bad enough, but since it was from a Shinigami's scythe, you're supposed to be dead."

"Supposed to be? Aren't I dead already?" Andre asked.

"Not in the slightest." Experiment Andre replied. "Don't ask me how, but we were able to contact this Shikieiki judge, and talk to her, about a lot of stuff about us, since we're you. In the end, we were able to do something else as well."

"Which was?" Andre asked.

"She still wants to speak with you, but we got her to spare you and Patchouli." Netnavi Andre replied.

Andre couldn't believe it. He…they had done it, and Patchouli was safe now.

"But how did you do it? She's the Yama Judge, so surely she wouldn't be easy…" Andre started, but then it dawned on him. "No…you two didn't…"

"Yeah, kid. Since at a certain point we had our own consciousness it seems like we had our own souls as well, despite being a part of you. Who'd have thought of it? Therefore, we were able to take the place of you two." Experiment Andre said.

"However, before we cross the Sanzu River, she allowed us to use your form power one more time to heal you enough to bring you out of critical, and at the same time to give you some warnings. You've been out for three days, and all those days Eirin had been tending to you around the clock so that your wound doesn't reopen, but your recovery is going to be tough and your abdomen is going to hurt like heck for some time." Netnavi Andre said.

"What else do you have to warn me of?" Andre asked.

"That you're essentially a normal human again. When we leave, your forms will be gone. However, do you remember the reason why you got these forms in the first place?" Experiment Andre asked.

"Sure, due to the experimental DNA and cybernetic nanites implanted into me long ago." Andre replied.

"Bingo. Here's the clincher: We discovered that if we were to leave and take all of your form power, it would kill you, since your body cannot live without the nanites or the DNA anymore, due to dependency. We asked Shikieiki regarding magical solutions, but it seems like magic and high grade science clash with each other if not combined properly, and for now we don't have the resources or the time for an attempt." Experiment Andre explained.

"So what did you figure out?" Andre asked.

"Despite us leaving, we found out that it would be possible and essential at the same time to leave a portion of our power with you, just enough for you to survive and at the same time for us not to be bound to you so that we can move on to the afterlife without any problem. So, combining our efforts, we left you with roughly 7% of our combined original power." Netnavi Andre said.

"So this means that, from the abilities you had with the forms, the only thing you still have is the ability to heal 10% or so faster, and take a lot more punishment in battle compared to humans, due to the nanites hardening your skin to a certain extent. However, the nanites will always work on minimum capacity, and there is no changing that after you wake up from this healed. Don't go fighting expecting any healing miracles. You're 93% percent human again; and as such, you're just a little harder to kill than normal." Experiment Andre said.

Andre gulped. "What about the other things you needed to tell me."

It was then that all of Andre's spell cards appeared and started floating slowly around them in a circular fashion. This startled Andre, but it didn't seem to affect the others as Experiment Andre continued.

"The spell card rules have caught up to you. One of the bases of these rules is to balance power. In your case, to do so, some changes have to be made." Netnavi Andre started. "First things first, since we are gone, your battle chip ability is completely gone as well." He said as Andre's battle chip spell card started glowing, and then vanished into nothingness. "Regarding your summon spell card, it is not gone, but restricted and downgraded. You will have to resolve its riddle yourself if you are to use what power it has left. Your Speed Spell Card cannot be taken from you though for one crucial reason."

"What?" Andre asked.

"You cannot fly yet, and flight is essential in Gensokyo. Despite the fact that you might be able to learn, I have a feeling it will take you a lot of time. That's why this spell card is essential, to assist you with some form of quick transport at least." Netnavi Andre explained.

"So, what's next?" Andre asked. Then he promptly noticed his own spell cards closing in, until they were circling only him.

"To finish all this, you have to select five of your many spell cards that you want to use. When you wake up, the selected five will be the ones you will be able to use from the start, so choose well. Your other spell cards will deactivate and become useless. You will be able to use them again, but you have to relearn their skills, especially the elementals, the only easier skills to learn being electricity and ice, and that's not saying much." Experiment Andre said.

This was a lot for Andre to take. "How do you guys KNOW about all this? We haven't been here more than a month!"

"We had a LONG talk with Shikieiki, and she clued us in as to how Gensokyo works for the most part." Experiment Andre replied.

Andre accepts this answer and walks along the inner border of the spell card circle scrutinizing each spell card in a pensive manner. Sometimes he stopped his walk only to continue. Finally he came to a complete stop.

"I have made my decisions. I choose the following: Defender Slasher, Thunder Blazer, Omega Beam, Ohana Unlimited and…" Andre suddenly stopped, as the others looked at him. "Psycho Boost" he finished, remembering Gallade at that exact moment.

This made Andre realize something. "Hey, I forgot about the federation!! How will I save it now?" He asked frantically.

"C'mon kid. Don't tell me you've been using us as crutches!" Experiment Andre shouted back, silencing him. "Secondly, by what we understand, there might be some way for you to set things back to normal, but that is all you can do. You won't be able to return."

"I didn't think I was planning on returning, but what do you mean?" Andre asked.

"By what it seems the magic that is sustaining this Gensokyo area also indirectly affects the direct outside world they talk about here. It's to such an extent that perception of time is exclusive to this world as a whole. The other dimensions could suffer cataclysms in the fabric of time and space and this place would not be affected."

"Meaning?" Andre asked.

"That if you were to reset time everything would go back to normal, but history would go on without you." Experiment Andre said.

"What…the heck?" Andre asked totally confused.

"Allow me to explain." Netnavi Andre interjected. "You obviously remember the day you and your team failed to stop the Dark Alliance's acquisition of Dialga and Palkia. When that happened, time diverged from that point. If you were to reset time and fix everything so that you did stop the Alliance, you wouldn't be able to return since you would already be there, taking control of the situation."

"And if I was to try to go back and they find me…" Andre started.

"There would be MAYOR time paradox issues, and that's putting it lightly." Experiment Andre said.

"So then, what should I do?" Andre asked.

"You're still asking that?! Use your head for once! Go along with your plan, and when you fix stuff up just chill here in your new home for the rest of your life." Experiment Andre said.

"You've always been very direct, if not vulgar, haven't you?" Netnavi Andre said to Experiment Andre.

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth. He's gotten too comfortable with us backing him up. He needs to grow up, and relax at the same time. He won't be warring so much now that he is here." Experiment Andre replied.

"I am not too sure about that, but I do agree that this change of pace will be beneficial to him, don't you Andre?" Netnavi Andre asked.

"Well, sure…" Andre replied rather unconvincingly.

Then there was a light shining in the distance.

"Well kid, that's our boat." Experiment Andre said.

"Indeed, it was a pleasure fighting with you." Netnavi Andre said.

"You'd better last at LEAST five years or else I'll pile drive you in the Afterlife for being such a softie pushover! Peace out, kid! It's been real!" Experiment Andre replied as he and Netnavi Andre started walking toward the light.

"However, must we cross the river with that lazy Shinigami? We'll get bored to tears with her constant babbling." Netnavi Andre said before Andre's world went white.

**(Back in Reality)**

Andre wakes up and sees what he remembered as the ceiling of the shrine, pointing out that he was laying down. The instant he tried to move though, pain shot throughout his chest and abdomen, forcing out a choked, pained cry.

"I have to be human again…" Andre thought to himself. "Never have I felt such pain as a hybrid."

It was then that Eirin, along with another girl who seemed to have rabbit ears, rushed over to me.

"Your awake, that's good." Eirin sighed. "Lucky doesn't even begin to describe your recovery. This seriously borders on divine intervention. Do you realize that you were hit by a restrained scythe slash from a Shinigami? If she were not bound by the spell card rules in your battle, she could have effortlessly torn your soul asunder."

"Am I really alive? Is this a dream?" Andre asked Eirin, but was answered by another wave of skewering pain, answering his question for him.

"Don't move. Even a wrong twitch will hurt intensely." Eirin seriously warned.

"That…is an understatement." Andre gasped out.

"I wouldn't know, but I sympathize, and I'll do everything to heal you as quickly as possible, with the help of my apprentice here. Her name is Reisen." Eirin introduced.

"A pleasure…to meet you." Andre said with a hint of struggle.

Reisen nodded, but said nothing.

Then Andre remembered something.

"Patchouli, is she alright?!" Andre shouted before groaning once more.

"She suffered a fainting spell, and her illness attempted to relapse back into its more dangerous phase, but I was able to treat her and stop that from happening. If you were to look above you from your perspective, you'll see her resting by the adjacent wall." Eirin demonstrated.

True enough, Patchouli was resting on another bed in the room, with a worried Koakuma right by her side. She was sleeping, and you could tell from her face that she was very exhausted. It was a sight that deeply pained Andre.

"I hope she will be alright." Andre said.

"She will be. Now I need you to focus on yourself for now. You are the one in worse condition at the moment."

"Is he awake?" Another voice asked outside the room. It was Shikieiki.

"Yes he is." Eirin replied.

"Can he speak." Shikieiki asked again.

"Not for long periods of time." Eirin pointed out.

"I will try to make this quick, but I cannot make any promises." Shikieiki reassured.

Eirin left and now Andre was alone with Shikieiki, whom started speaking.

"By what I heard from your other selves, with explicit detail I might add, you were leading quite a complicated life before you arrived here; Defending a greater cause of good, protecting the innocent and forestalling evil. All on a constant to daily basis no less, but now I ask you…" Shikieiki said with a scrutinizing glare. "…is it all true?"

"Indeed it is Ma'am. I have no reason to lie about my life, and I don't think that my other selves do either." Andre replied, firm but nervous.

At this Shikieiki looks away from Andre.

"At least you are truthful. If there is one thing that I loath more than anything, it's lying, and trust me, I have seen that a lot in my job. I know you told the truth. I was testing you. I was able to see the past of your life through my mirror." Shikieiki pointed out, making Andre gulp.

"However, although it is true that you have done great good to those around you, it is also true that you were, and still are, very reckless during this process. Recklessness can also be considered a sin, especially if you were to disregard your life to a point that you jump in front of death at almost every moment someone needs help. You must take much more time to analyze and consider the consequences of your actions. Just because you sacrifice yourself to save another doesn't spare you or anybody else from that fact."

Then Shikieiki takes Andre's hands, making him look her in the eye.

"You must also learn to discern and accept when things are meant to happen in a certain manner, regardless of what you can do to change them." She said. "You must also let go of your fear, pain, and grief, for those lead down a dark path, and attract dangerous company, especially in this world."

Andre was becoming more uneasy as the conversation continued, and Shikieiki noticed this, so she changed her tone of voice and continued.

"I want you to know that even though my judgment might seem absolute, that does not mean that the judged is doomed to suffer from it. You are not in danger anymore. The price has been paid."

"When you're up against the judge of death it's kind of hard not to think like that."

"Regardless, for the moment, I wish that you would not consider me your enemy. I only wish to talk with you, as I talked to Patchouli some time ago. I just want to better understand your lives so that I can make a proper decision."

"Regarding what?" Andre asked.

"You're extended life spans of course." Shikieiki replied.

"What are you saying?" Andre asked, totally confused.

"What I am saying is that, by the information I have gathered, you two have not truly lived life. Yes, Patchouli has gained much wisdom and intelligence over the years with her studies from books, and you have preserved the lives of your fellow man selflessly, but when was the last time you actually felt a true sense of peace in your SOUL? I asked the same thing to Patchouli."

"Are you saying that the peace that I used to feel was only temporary, or even worse, ephemeral?" Andre asked.

"It is very likely." Shikieiki replied.

Andre considered this and then he sighed as he answered:

"I do not wish to consider you my enemy, despite the trace of fear I may still have. Ask what you must, and I will answer to the best of my ability."

And speak to each other they did, and their conversation took well around two hours. Somehow, at a certain point, Andre felt he could trust this woman, allowing him to speak without hesitation. Shikieiki, on her part, sensed that his soul was exhausted. Exhausted from what he considered the norm of his life and exhausted of not finding rest from pain, even if his mind did not recognize it itself. Later, as their conversation concluded, Eirin came in to check on Andre, along with Marisa and Alice. When Andre saw the latter two, a genuine smile came on his face and he signed in relief, much to Shikieiki's surprise.

"I must admit, seeing you two loving each other so purely and genuinely, gave me the first amount of peace I had in the last six months." Andre said to Alice and Marisa. "That is what I always tried to protect in my worlds. Peace, so that people and families could live without fear and, as consequence, grow in what matters the most."

It was then that Andre started feeling very sleepy.

"The medicine that I recently administered is taking effect." Eirin pointed out. "It makes the patient sleepy as a side effect."

"Then I think I should take my leave." Shikieiki said. "My jurisdiction based off your life spans is an extension of 150 years. This applies to both Andre and Patchouli. Now you two have time for your lives. Don't waste it."

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Andre asked.

"Yes, eventually. We have to also talk about something else in the future. In your past I saw a barbaric act taking place. This act is the indirect cause of your arrival here. I wish to help you to make things right." Shikieiki replied.

"You're talking about…the creation of Shadow Pokemon." Andre sleepily said.

"Indeed, transforming nature itself into an agent of evil is unforgivable. I might not be able to manipulate time so to erase such an event from existence, but I will try to help you with your mission in whatever way I can." She replied. "Remember my words, and you will stay on the path of light. Farewell, for now."

After hearing this, Andre finally succumbed to sweet slumber.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author end notes:** I seriously didn't like this chapter at all, but it had to be done. My original character was designed for a crossover fanfiction environment initially when I created him back in 2006. I'm not happy with the dialogue either, especially Andre and Shikieiki's conversation. I was essentially trying a complete character ability overhaul so that Andre could better fit in the Touhou universe. I can say right now, from personal experience: Don't let this happen to you. Even if you were to successfully modify the character, the transition turns out very sloppy. I got lucky that some of these ideas came from unwritten sections of my Defender Chronicles, or this would've been so bad that I might've had to redo the entire story. Fortunately, I believe I was able to save it, but just barely.

Well, now that this is over, we can focus now on Andre's integration into Gensokyo itself. Stay tuned and I hope you continue enjoying. Don't consider this chapter my best. I can do better than this…


	9. Getting Situated

**Chapter Seven**

**Getting situated**

Three weeks have past. Two of those weeks Andre was recovering at the shrine. The first week into his recovery, Patchouli was deemed well enough for travel and left with Koakuma back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remilia, recognizing Andre's influence in her recovery, gave him permission to visit Patchouli at the mansion specifically, but you could tell that this acknowledgement was forced, especially with the glares she gave to Andre on a constant basis.

On the third week, Andre deemed himself well enough to re-train himself with his spell cards. Sure enough, the 5 cards he chose before he awoke were the only ones he could use, and even these were quite downgraded. Specifically, with the Omega Beam, Andre needed to seek Marisa's help in order to properly control it, since she had experience dealing with this kind of skill with her Master Spark. Eventually, Andre was able to bring it up to about 50% the current power of Marisa's Master Spark.

The other spell cards were no easier. Despite them having the same name, their feel and the manner of concentration of energy were completely different from their previous counterparts. At the end of the week, despite being able to grasp their basics, it was more than obvious that more training was required.

After the three weeks ended, Andre decided to go out on his own to see if he could see Patchouli again. Reimu, surprisingly, provided him with a map of the area and some magical medicinal herbs, just in case he was to be ambushed by wild youkai. Andre found a used carryon sack in the storeroom, and used it to store said items with Reimu's permission.

Sincerely, despite him wanting see Patchouli again. It seemed like there was another reason he wanted to find her. He knew he had great respect for her, but he couldn't say for sure if there was anything more to it than just that. Secondly, he felt that something was pulling him to find her, for reasons unknown.

Now in the middle of the Forest of Magic, a shrill screech was heard.

Andre slid backward from the impact of an attack. In front of him, a carnivorous bird like youkai falls dead on the floor, while he squared off with 5 more. His left arm was dead due to a single danmaku bullet impact and a nasty peck stab.

"You guys picked the wrong arm! Defender Sign! Defender Slasher!" Andre shouted as he raised his defender blade, which now had a spell card secured onto it. He slashed it horizontally. This created 4 sonic booms that intercepted four of the birds, killing them in the act.

"Lets end this!" Andre shouted as he threw his blade into the air. "Thunder Sign! Thunder Blazer!

Understanding that Andre had dropped his guard, the youkai dives at him, but it never saw Andre's blade fall on top of it, skewering and pinning it to the floor. Just after being pinned, a strong thunderbolt slammed on top of the blade, vaporizing the body.

"That might have been overkill, but I couldn't take any chances if they took out my arm." Andre said as he picked up the now grounded blade. He sat down beside a tree and rummaged in his pack with his good hand until he picked up one of the herbs inside.

"Reimu said this should be able to heal any kind of small injury, but she also warned me that it tastes horrible." Andre said as he looked at it, then at his burned and pecked arm. "I can't let that get infected." He said as he took a bite, and in an instant his face soured as he chewed and forced a swallow, twice.

"She was right. It tastes like crap." Andre said with a cringe.

However, instantly a green glow enveloped his left arm and when it faded his arm was 95% healed, the wounds now seeming like a minor singe and a light scratch.

"Dang, I'd better stretch this out. This is good stuff, despite tasting horrible."

Andre then tested his left arm and seeing that everything checked out, he continued on his way, ignoring the corpses on the floor.

About 15 minutes into the walk, he decided it would be best if he visited Marisa and Alice. He still had a few things in their guestroom, and what harm is there in visiting some good friends. With this, he diverted course.

It was not easy, but with the map Reimu had given him and his generally good sense of direction, he was able to arrive at their house. However, when he got close to the door he felt what seemed to be a barrier blocking him. This puzzled him, until a doll appeared out of nowhere.

"Mistress Alice and Mistress Marisa wished for me to tell you the following: They are glad for your recovery and welcome you back. However, they are now spending time together and do not wish to be disturbed. They have moved your belongings to Mistress Marisa's former home, where everything is prepared for you to stay the night, with dinner included. The quickest route is 30 minutes in that direction," The doll said pointing toward the south.

"When you get the chance, please relay my thanks to both of them." Andre said, and with this the doll disappeared.

Andre stood there for a moment, and smiled.

He didn't understand why the fact of Alice and Marisa being together pleased him so much. Maybe it was because their love is pure, bringing some relief in a chaotic world.

"Well, no sense standing around here." Andre said as he started walking.

However 15 minutes into his walk, he heard something.

"Please, help us! Our friend is hurt!"

Andre turned to see two young fairies flying toward him

One had a white blouse with sleeves and a red and white skirt. She had orange hair and red bows holding them in pigtails

The second had a white dress with black borders around the arms and a black bow on the back. She had a white bonnet on her golden yellow curly hair and two black bowties.

Andre was told that he should be wary of fairies. Despite them not being life threatening, he was warned that they can be mischievous. However, he sensed that there was an unsettling amount of distress coming from these two.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" He asked.

Taking that as their answer, they led the way for him. In five minutes they came to the base of a medium-sized tree. There was another fairy there. She had straight black hair with a blue bowtie, and a blue dress with white long sleeves. However, Andre instantly saw that something was very wrong. Her dress' left sleeve was torn as was the left side of her blouse. Through these tears, he could see some very deep flesh wounds on her left arm and side; probably inflicted with a bladed weapon of some sort. A navy blue like hue was emitting itself from the wounds as the little fairy whimpered in pain, something which Andre assumed was some sort of equivalent to bleeding.

When the fairy first saw Andre, she was clearly frightened, but her friends calmed her down.

"Don't worry Star. He'll help us get you out of here," The orange haired fairy asked.

"He's…human…Sunny. Like Reimu." Star Sapphire replied incredulously.

"Wait…he's right. How do we know he might not attack us?" The yellow haired fairy asked Sunnymilk.

"We have to try Luna, or that mean lady might come back!" Sunnymilk snapped back.

"Hey, I wouldn't dare hurt any of you. I just want to help." Andre reassured.

With that Andre inched closer, in an attempt to better see the wound. What he now saw shocked him. The wounds were deeper than he thought. It was a marvel that she wasn't screaming in pain, or unconscious for that matter. Something had to be done and fast.

"Who would do something like this?!" Andre asked as he viewed Star Sapphire's injuries in stunned awe.

"I needed to get your attention." A voice replied.

The unknown voice made Andre's blood freeze. He had heard that voice in the past. He looked up and what he saw confirmed his horror. For a moment, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe._

"It's the bad lady!" Lunachild shouted.

"My dear, show some manners to your elders." The unknown voice replied.

For a few painful seconds, nothing was heard.

"Yukari Yakumo…" Andre eventually managed to choke out.

"I'm flattered, you remember." Yukari replied with a grin obscured by her fan.

Andre then spoke in a whisper to Lunachild and Sunnymilk.

"Take your friend here and find help. Run and don't stop!"

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen. Ran! Chen!" Yukari commanded.

When Andre turned around, he saw that Yukari's shikigamis Ran and Chen Yakumo, were behind them, cutting off any and all escape.

"Surrounded…we're so dead." Andre said as he turned back to Yukari, grabbing the handle of his sword, assuming an offensive position.

"You may cease your brave façade now, Defender. I can sense your terror from here." Yukari said as she got off her sukima, and approached him until they were face to face, Yukari looking him up. "As a matter of fact, your terror is a good thing." She said as she pushed up his chin with her closed fan, forcing eye contact. "It proves that you know whom you're up against."

"Mistress, with all due respect, what is going on? I follow your orders as a Shikigami, but you have left me in the dark as to your motivations for the last two months. I feel that I deserve an explanation. What has this…man done for you to seem to want to kill him?"

At this Yukari chuckles, obscured yet again by her fan.

"Kill, my dear Ran? Who said anything about killing? However, let me enlighten you. Do you recall that event in which I returned from home badly, however not lethally injured?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but you never specified…" Ran stopped suddenly when everything started clicking in her head. "You didn't possibly…"

"…Fight me? Yes she did. And she came pretty darn close to killing me. I was only able to force her back by pure luck." Andre explained.

"Indeed, what an unprecedented fluke that was." Yukari agreed.

"This means that…Mistrees, you went outside the border again?!" Ran exclaimed.

"I am not a child Ran, far from it. I am one of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo. I can take care of my self."

"But this boy being able to force you back, doesn't that show you…" Ran started.

"YOU…are out of line." Yukari cut her off, her expression and voice suddenly turning venomous.

Then she turned to Andre.

"I assume that you ask why I encountered you here." Yukari deduced.

"That is true, but there is something else." Andre replied.

"What might that be then?" Yukari asked.

"Did you bring me here to Gensokyo?" Andre asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Yukari replied. "Now back to why I confront you now. Regardless of how much of a fluke it was, you humiliated me. You hurt my pride, and that is something I cannot tolerate. I will admit that you had the home field advantage in our previous encounter, but I now know that you cannot conjure up your "battle chips" to assist you anymore." Yukari pointed out while emphasizing "battle chips" with a mock quote. Secondly, Gensokyo is my realm, since I manage its border. You are in my playing field now, and as such, you are under my mercy."

"So what do you plan on doing with me?" Andre asked.

"For now, your punishment will be to…entertain me…with your life." Yukari said as she smiled.

"Excuse me?" Andre asked.

"Living here for millennia is such a bore, and I want to see something exciting, so I will be watching you ALL of your life, so please put on a good show for me, ok? I'll even let your friends come over if you so need them to stay alive. I'm sure you can say that I am not totally heartless now am I? As a matter of fact, take this bag." Yukari pointed out as a rather large bag dropped out of one of her gaps.

Andre inspected the bag, and discovered that it contained familiar items.

"A Heal ball? A Leaf Stone, Sun Stone, Moon Stone? X stat enhancement items? What is all this?!" Andre asked.

Yukari smirked. "Those two beings of time and space have been creating quite a ruckus in your outside worlds. Due to their interference, the border now allows items from their world to slip inside Gensokyo."

"And you allow this?! If items from their world can get in here, they could eventually punch their way inside!" Andre shouted, stunned.

At this, Yukari switches into an offensive stance, having her now open fan just centimeters from Andre's throat.

"I DO this for your benefit, so be thankful for it. Secondly, about millennia ago I faced them. They are no match for me. One single attack on my part and they were unfit to battle me anymore." Yukari growled.

"Now they are controlled by shadow, turning them into pure fighting machines." Andre brought out the courage to say.

Yukari smirks again, and then she withdraws her fan from Andre's throat, making him sigh in relief.

"It matters not. I might just need two hits instead of one this time. If you would like a demonstration, call me when you implement your plan to save your worlds." Yukari said.

"Ran! Chen! We're leaving!"

"Wait a minute, how do you know about all this?!" Andre asked.

"Honestly, I am the Border Youkai. I know how to get around and find the information I need." Yukari replied matter of factly.

And with this they entered another sukima, and disappeared.

Andre looked at where they exited, and then he turned to some rustling in the bushes. He turned and found Reimu coming out of hiding.

"Dang, she's so annoying. Ever since Remilia and I confessed to each other she's been very volatile, but to pull this off…" Reimu trailed off. "I might have to teach her a lesson again."

"So, she is the Yukari that you were talking about a few weeks ago." Andre asked.

"Yes, but I never would've guessed that you two had negative history." Reimu replied.

At this, Andre turned back to Sunnymilk and Lunachild. He also picked up Star Sapphire and they started heading once again to Marisa's house, with Reimu close behind, covering their back.

"It seems like my life has become a lot more complicated." Andre said to himself.

They eventually arrived at and entered Marisa's house. As he was told, everything was prepared for his arrival. However, there was only enough food for at most two, but that problem could be solved later.

"Reimu, try to find some apples and pears and dice them into pieces, could you? I'll lay Star Sapphire here on the bed." Andre said.

Soon afterwards, he returned to the kitchen where Reimu was proceeding with what he had asked of her. He then proceeded to open cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Reimu asked.

"I am looking for bowl and something to mash with. I'll also need that knife when you're finished with it." He replied.

"He eventually found what he was looking for, and then waited for Reimu to finish. He then pulled out the healing herb that he had used earlier that day.

"You were right about this herb, Reimu. It tastes like hell, but it heals like a charm. I was just planning on mashing it with the fruit to sweeten it up for Star, since Yukari gave her some nasty wounds." Andre explained.

"I have never confirmed if it could heal youkai as well." Reimu pointed out.

"Then well test it out now." Andre replied.

Having finished the mashing, Andre along with Reimu, took it toward the bed where Star Sapphire was laid. After some coaxing they got her to try it. At first she didn't seem too thrilled about the taste, but eventually she was able to eat it all. In a matter of seconds, her wounds started glowing and mended to a point where normal healing could take over. At this Andre sighed in relief. He and Reimu exited the room and then he noticed that she was heading towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I have to get back quickly. I sense some bad vibes." Reimu replied.

"You need any help." He asked.

"No, you've done enough for one day. Besides, I think you'd better keep an eye on those three. Keep them out of trouble, at least for the night, if you get my drift." She said.

Andre accompanied her to the doorstep, where he stayed while Reimu continued. Before she left though, she turned around and threw four charms on the four corners of the perimeter of the house grounds. The ground started glowing a golden color, then reverted back to normal.

"Those charms were infused with magic designed to repel hostile youkai. It should last throughout the night, so you shouldn't have to worry about any unwanted surprises. Take care of yourself." Reimu said as she took off into the night and then disappeared, obscured by the trees.

Andre quickly but quietly closed the door.

"Ok, Luna and Sunny, let's see what we can prepare to eat, then I think its best that we go to sleep." Andre said as he escorted them to the kitchen.

"_If I didn't know any better, I could say that I almost sounded paternal right there." _Andre thought to himself.

**End of chapter 7**


	10. The Truth of Reality and Fantasy

To anybody who used to read this story, im so sorry for not updating. Personal issues in life made me just lose the muse and put this on hiatus. This chapter was actually done months ago, but was posted first on a site other than this one. I think that was a mistake. I cant guarantee any speed in updates from this point on, but I hope this chapter clears some things up, even though it DOES end in a cliffhanger. I apologize once again.

**Chapter 8**

**The truth of reality and fantasy**

**Alternate Title:**

**A mortal friend to Nature Deities?**

The doors of the hallway swung open, and through them passed a very serious Shikieiki, with Komachi trying to keep up with her.

"Hey Shiki, what's going on, huh? You're more tense than usual, and I should know, since I've seen you. What happened in the Head Yama's chamber?" Komachi asked.

"I am a fool, Komachi! Due to Gensokyo being on a totally different plain of existence to the other dimensions, Andre cannot reset what has been done on his own! We have to step in most of the time." Shikieiki said.

"You mean about those shadow Pokemon and stuff?" Komachi asked.

"Prescisely, but there is something all the more disturbing that has come to my attention." Shikieiki said in a grim tone of voice.

"Which is?" Komachi asked.

"You remember the Soul Distribution Scandal of 1985 to 1992 according to mortal timeline?" Shikieiki asked.

"Do I? You almost got sick from the backwash of paperwork you had to do! I had to knock you out so that you could take a rest and not crack under the pressure!" Komachi replied with a shudder "I hated that."

"Indeed. I recently found out that…Andre was a victim of the scandal." Shikieiki pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Komachi asked.

"He, and maybe even some of his friends met in past time, were supposed to be born in Gensokyo, but were born in the so-called Master Dimension.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Komachi asked, aghast.

"You know me better than that, Komachi." Shikieiki said seriously.

"But how the hell…" Komachi started, but was cut off.

"That is what I am going to find out, by paying a visit to the one who was in charge of Soul Distribution at that time."

Then they entered another pair of doors that led them to a seemingly vacant, dim room.

"ANAXAGORAS, SHOW YOURSELF!" Shikieiki shouted."

The dim light grew in intensity to show a magnificent room filled with books and lined with shelves. In the center of it all was what seemed to be a man entering his elderly years. He wore an orange red robe with a golden sash hanging from his neck and draping down both sides of said robe.

"Ah, Shikieiki, how nice of you to…" Shikieiki cut him off.

"You were the soul distributor of the 1985 to 1992 mortal time frame correct?"

"Indeed" He replied.

"So I would suppose you know of the soul of the one known as Andre, eh?" She asked again.

"True." He replied. He was as calm as he was when she had entered the room, like if he knew where the conversation was going.

"So I am to understand that what you did was knowingly and willfully?" Shikieiki asked becoming more agitated by the second.

"Yes." He replied, still stoically calm.

"But why?"

"Because…his soul was much too strong. It was strong enough to gain much power; Power that could be dangerous. That is why I sent his soul to the Master Dimension, to seal said power." He replied

"But why? Don't aggravate me with your riddles, Anaxagoras!" She shouted, all the while trying to control her anger. However, due to her high view of justice, she saw herself failing miserably.

Shikieiki is given a group of papers and she skimmed through them. Her anger turned into confusion, as she did not understand the point.

"What…are these?" She hissed in a totally befuddled manner.

"These are stories written by many mortal authors. However, all have one vice. All of their self made characters are Strong souls of power." Anaxagoras explained.

"What?" Shikieiki hissed, stunned.

"I think the mortals refer to the term as Mary-sues or Gary-stus. They are beings with power that could overshadow the worlds." Anaxagoras continued.

Then it dawned on Shikieiki, and her rage slowly started reflowing.

"Believe it or not, such beings exist in reality as well. That is why there is even a Master Dimension to begin with. So these powers can be kept in check. It's the only dimension where such power cannot and does not exist." Anaxagoras finished.

Then, her rage unleashed, Shikieiki slams him with her wooden sword, totally surprising Komachi and Anaxagoras himself.

REPENT! I always you your methods were questionable, but basing your findings on NON PROFESSSIONAL WRITING MATERIAL? FROM MORTALS NO LESS! REPORT YOURSELF TO THE HIGH YAMA AT ONCE!

"I had received order from the High Yama himself for the change!" was Anaxagoras' rebuttal.

"You were living up to your namesake, no doubt! Anaxagoras: Master of speech! You used this ability to win over the High Yama! You disgust me! I can't believe you relate with us Yamas!"

Shikieiki had to contain herself in order to not drag him to the High Yama herself, but she composed herself. At least now they knew the truth. What is past is past, and it seems like Andre is adjusting well to life in Gensokyo. She needn't waste her breath and strength on such a being.

She stormed out of the room with Komachi in tow, whom trying to keep up with her. They eventually entered a large room. If one were to look upwards, they would not be able to see the ceiling of the room.

"What now?" Komachi asked.

"We have an audience…with the god of the pokemon" Shikieiki replied.

Komachi's eyes widened. "You're serious!"

A small smile of hope beamed on the face of the Yama of Paradise, she then turns to Komachi.

"Come, we must meet with someone, now that this problem has been understood."

"Who?" Komachi asked.

"The being known as Arceus." Shikieiki replied.

**(Back with Andre)**

The sun, now rising over Youkai Mountain reflected its light over the Border of Hakurei bringing about a beautiful cornucopia of colors similar to Aurora Borealis that could be seen by all in the area. Morning had come.

Soon enough, the life-giving rays of light reached the former Kirisame residence, and pierced through the pure clear windows of the house, shining upon a young man and what seemed to be two young fairies.

"Come on…Gallade…Pai…Split…finish…Clo…mbat." The young boy mumbled in his sleep.

Eventually the sunlight became strong enough to make the boy stir. He unconsciously hid his face with the makeshift pillow he had, but eventually he woke from his slumber.

When Andre opened his eyes he was welcomed by the smiles of two seemingly young girls. Lunachild and Sunnymilk starred over him, with big smiles on their faces.

"You're awake! Our new friend is awake!" Sunnymilk shouted with glee. Lunachild just smiled.

Anybody else would have been annoyed by the imposing remark, however, the declaration made Andre smile.

"Well, you girls are early risers." Andre said.

"Well, we don't get up THAT early. We were just worried about Star that's all." Sunnymilk said.

With this Andre stood up from the bed.

Let's check on star, and then I'll see what I can whip up for breakfast.

And so they did, after a while, all 4 of them were eating, since Star was able to fully heal overnight. It seems that they were all famished and ate the food he was able to make in a very thankful manner, especially Sunny. He was about to test his hand at making some smoothies with the berries that Yukari had provided to him, until he sensed something. It was something, abnormal, and although it didn't seem dangerous, he still deemed it worth investigating. At this he frowned.

"Girls, I want you to stay here. I'm going out, but I'll be back quickly." Andre told them.

This caused them to look at him in surprise.

"Wait, you're not leaving us here, are you?" Star Sapphire asked frantically.

At this Andre turns around and kneels down, lowering his face to hers and the others.

"I could never do such a thing. We're friends right? However, I just sensed something. Like if something was not right at all. Where I come from, I usually try and see if what I sense is dangerous or not. I'm hoping that I'm just nervous with living here in Gensokyo, but if I DID sense something dangerous, I don't want you three to be hurt. Reimu's anti-youkai barrier should still be working for a while longer, so you should be safe here.

"It's just that, were scared. That mean old lady scared us yesterday."

"It's ok to be scared. I was scared too. Yukari is just too powerful, but we're ok now"

The girls didn't look too reassured.

"Ok listen, I PROMISE I will be back in 10 minutes. Then after that well pick up our stuff, and I'll help you guys get back home as fast as you guys want to, ok?" Andre reassured.

At this the finally nodded, although reluctant. Then Andre picked up his sword and main bag and headed towards the door. However, before exiting, he said the following.

"The reason I'm here, the reason we met, is because Marisa and Alice saved my life. If something very bad were to happen to me in the future, I would like you to go to them for help. Would you do that for me?"

This made the three even more nervous, but Lunachild replied for them.

"We will."

"Ok then, the barrier around the house is still strong enough to keep youkai out, but I think you three should be able to punch your way through if you needed to, since it's been on all night." Andre pointed out, and with that he left.

It has now been 5 minutes into his walk, and he sensed the sensation again. It seems like he is in close proximity now, since it sounds like a beckoning call.

"What IS that?" Andre asked. He was sure that he had heard a voice, but it didn't seem like anything else had. "Could something be calling inside my mind?"

The voice called again, so he decided to investigate. After a mere 5 minutes straying from the path, he came to what seemed to be an object obscured by the tall grass growing around it. Andre kneeled down for a closer look. Upon inspection, Andre gasped with surprise.

It was a Cemi. He remembered hearing about them earlier in his life in his original world. According to history, his indigenous ancestors, the Taino Indian race, had created Cemis from stone in order to portray images of certain animals, beings or deities from their culture. The only time he had actually seen a Cemi was in museums though.

Which begs the question: What was a Cemi doing here, so far away from his home island?

Then a realization made him shudder.

This is a Cemi, and we are in Gensokyo. Magic abounds here, so it's safe to deduce that this Cemi could actually be dangerous, or hold something dangerous." Andre said to himself. "I'll have to forget about visiting Patchouli for now. We have to report this to Reimu. She might know how to handle this.

He scowled at this revelation.

"I got to get the girls and get the heck out of here." He said.

And with that he tried to stand up, but then realized that his body wasn't responding. It was like if he was frozen in his crouched position. He then felt his left arm move on its own, stretching toward the Cemi.

"No! I shouldn't touch it! But I can't stop!" Andre cringed trying to regain control of himself.

However, despite his efforts, his hand finally touched the topmost point of the Cemi, which started glowing with a radiant green magical aura. The glow grew in strength, blinding him eventually.

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Then there was a deafening explosion.

**(Meanwile, some time earlier with Shikieiki and Komachi)**

The top of what used to be known as Mt. Coronet was shrouded with black clouds. Shikieiki and Komachi had never seen anything like it. It was as if the whole world was dying, if not already dead. The heavy blizzard was formidable, but Shikieiki had a magical barrier set around both of them, and the two were heading up the Hall of Origin.

"Hurry, Komachi! The spell card rules have little effect here, and the magical input of this world is comparable to the human world directly outside of Gensokyo! We can't stay here for long!" Shikieiki commanded.

"Why did we even come here? Couldn't Arceus come to our realm?" Komachi asked, using her own magic to reinforce the barrier.

"Indeed, but first he must be awakened. Not in the literal sense, though. Every time he is summoned, the one that calls for him must seek him out in the Hall of Origin. Afterwards, he does have freedom of movement. I'm hoping that it won't take too long, this being an audience from the Yamas." Shikieiki explained.

When they reached the top of the hall of origin, the blizzard suddenly stopped. When the fog cleared, the two were able to gaze upon the magnificent pokemon.

"Arceus is already awakened?" Shikieiki asked, astounded at the fact.

"I judged that, due to the scale of this crisis, and how it can and has spanned towards many other worlds, that a break in the rules was acceptable. Come; lead me to the Yama realm. It is not safe here for any of us." Arceus said.

Shikieiki needed no coaxing. She immediately opened a return portal, and the three entered. During the transport, Arceus spoke.

"I already know of the dire danger my brethren are currently involved in. It pains me to see something of this magnitude happen; Even more so when other innocent worlds have paid the price for it, and yet still are."

"We shall find a way to resolve this, Arceus. You have my word of honor." Shikieiki replied.

"I've always known you were a being of complete and utter honesty, Shikieiki. You have my respect and thanks."

They eventually arrive at the ending point, which brought them out into Shikieiki's court, which was closed for confidentiality.

"Before anything can be done, I must ask about the warrior that defended our way of life and that of many others. I must know, is he safe?" Arceus asked to Shikieiki, whom immediately understood that he was talking about Andre.

"He is, but his mind and heart are in turmoil. He has no innate darkness, but due to the traumatizing events he experienced before appearing in Gensokyo, he might be more susceptible to the grasp of evil than he ever used to be. He is making friends and trying to heal, this is true; however he can't do it on his own.

"Indeed, I have sensed that these new friends mean well, ultimately. However, in order for his recovery to be absolute, he needs someone he knows, someone who has been with him most of the past years. Someone who has fought and cried and bled by his side. It is for this reason that I ask the Yama of Paradise, not as a deity but as a friend. May his pokemon comrades, no his family, come over the border to Gensokyo, to assist in his recuperation? They will be informed of the spell cards and how to adjust."

Shikieiki didn't even need to think.

"Absolutely, I will try to make the arrangements right now, if you allow it."

"Unnecessary, for I have communicated with a being from Gensokyo personally, alerting her of the situation. She is a being that currently is advocating for equality between humans and the youkai of your world." Arceus pointed out.

"Hijiri Byakuren." Shikieiki pointed out.

"Yes, her open-mindedness could serve her well in delegating with the boy's pokemon, and reassuring them during they're transport. She is waiting for the command. The fact that the boy's Alpha has contacted him despite the boundaries puts more in our favor." Arceus explained.

"But Arceus, why are you doing so much for Andre?" Shikieiki asked.

Arceus sighs and then replies.

"Because he has done much more for the pokemon race than any other human has, or should have to do. Trying with his former and late allies to purge the Shadow that corrupted us like a Cancer. It is my way of giving my thanks. Secondly, I sadly feel that he will be in danger in the future. He should not be left without defense should that happen."

"He has spell cards now, which hold the power of his attacks." Shikieiki reminded.

"However, he is not fully familiar with them, something that could turn the flow of battle against him."

"Hey Shiki, what can I do?" Komachi asked.

Arceus looked at her, then at Shikieiki.

"With your permission, she could assist Hijiri Byakuren in the rendezvous and transport of the boy's team; especially since there could be a possibility of interference."

"Agreed." Shikieiki replied. "We shall start first thing in the morning."

It was then that all three felt what seemed to be a surging wave of power sweep through the room, surprising the three. At this, the eyes of Arceus and Shikieiki widen.

"That came, from Gensokyo!" Shikieiki exclaimed.

Arceus closed its eyes and then opened them.

"This is unprecedented! We must hurry with the plans and bring them in this instant! I sense that the boy is in dire peril!" Arceus exclaimed.

"Komachi, find Byakuren and bring her here!" Shikieiki says as Arceus opens a portal.

"Way ahead of you!" Komachi said as she disappeared into the portal.

**(Back with the Sunny, Star and Luna)**

"I sensed Andre's shout and an explosion! We have to go look for Marisa!" Star shouted all of a sudden, startling the others.

"Are you sure?" Sunny asked.

"Don't you feel it, the cry of nature?" Star replied.

Sunny and Luna focused their senses. What they felt filled them with an intense fear. Then sunny says the following.

"Pick up everything that was Andre's here! We got to go now!"

And so they did creating a somewhat heavy bag, but they were able to carry it together. They flew out the door until the remembered the barrier.

"Oh, no! We forgot about this!" Sunny shouted.

"We can't get out! It's still too strong!" Luna exclaimed.

Sunny and Luna started to panic until Star silenced them.

"Girls, remember that team spell card we created? Focus your energies and let's use it. That's the only way we will break through!"

She finally got them to calm down, and then the held hands and pulled each other together as they were concentrating energy, until finally:

"TEAM TECH! FAIRY OVERDRIVE!" The trio shouted.

And with their concentrated power at its peak, they slammed the barrier, which shattered almost immediately on impact. Then they picked up the bag with Andre's belongings and fled for their lives in search for Marisa and Alice.

**(Back with Andre****)**

When the flash had cleared Andre opened his eyes. He knew something bad just went down, but he had to see for himself. There he saw a girl, seemingly young adult in age. Her skin was tanned, like if she had been out in the sun. She also had very long black-brown hair that reached down her back. She was dressed in a pure-white dress that curved around her, showing her features. Her eyes were peculiar though. Contrasting the rest of her, the eyes had red irises.

Those eyes; there was something wrong about them. It seemed like they could pierce into him, and read him like an open book, and despite the fact that he could move now, Andre felt that her gaze had a paralyzing quality, and not the good kind.

"Who…are you?" Andre asked.

At this, the girl took a deep breath and started looking around, taking in everything. After that she looked back at Andre and smiled an unnerving smile.

"I must thank you for releasing me from my prison. I had been locked in that thing for a good half millennia. As for the answer to your question…" She said as she suddenly disappeared. Andre started looking around for her, but to no avail, at least until he heard someone whisper in his ear."

"I am Juracan, Taino Goddess of chaos."

"Are you shitting me?" Andre asked himself. "Was it not enough what happened in my past? Now I have awakened the chaotic god of my ancestors!"

Andre knew that things had just gone from bad to worse. No matter if it was an accident or not, he had put all of Gensokyo in danger.

"Ok, gotta buy myself some time to think of something." Andre said to himself, and then he spoke up.

"Were you not a God, in the masculine sense?"

She smiled at this, despite being slightly annoyed.

"Gender is arbitrary for the gods. I just decided that a female personification would be proper for this area." She replied. "Now I ask you a question. Are you a Taino descendant?"

Andre fought with himself trying to see if he should lie or tell the truth. Against his better judgment, he went with the truth.

"Indeed, I am."

"That explains it. Only one with Taino blood would be able to release me, however…"

She pauses and the sky suddenly turns dark and a lightning bolt slams right in front of Andre, sending him flying backwards, but he recovers and regains footing.

"…that also would mean that you are aligned with Yocahu, my most hated enemy!"

"I didn't believe in either of you until this moment!" Andre shouted without thinking.

At this, Juracan flared with rage, and her eyes became completely red, while her dress turned a dark crimson color.

"INSULTS, BLASPHEMOUS INSULTS! You will learn your place, as your ancestors have before you! After I deal with you, I'll establish my dominion in this new land!"

Andre noticed that he had just made things more difficult, and that a hostile encounter couldn't be avoided. However, he had released this threat, so it would be his responsibility to at least try to neutralize it.

"But how could I stop her? I couldn't even defeat Komachi."

Andre pushed that negative thinking to the back of his mind, as he faced Juracan. Hand at the handle of his sword.

"Alright then, goddess of chaos; Have at you!"

In response, with a simple wave of her hand, it started raining torrentially. No, it was more like a hurricane itself to the fullest extent.

"You are a foolish mortal to challenge me in my element. I will make you pay for that mistake with your life!" Juracan threatened. "Storm Sign: My undying rage!"

"What? You can use spell cards?" Andre asked aghast.

"I was imprisoned, but that didn't mean that I wasn't conscious. Over the centuries I learned how things were done here, so that my conquest would be all the more swift!

"I won't let that happen! Defender sign: Defender Slasher!" Then he rushed at Juracan, however the moment he was but an inch from her, he was slammed away by a piece of flying debris. He fell on his back now with a swollen welt on his right cheek, but he sensed that his spell was still active.

"If I can't attack her directly, I'll have to strike from a distance! Defender Sign: Defender Slasher -Shockwave-!

He slashed his defender blade again, producing 5 large shockwaves that rushed towards Juracan, but she just deflected them with random flying debris, like if she was using them as shields. Andre cringed as his spell card timed out.

"It seems like I'm going to have to pull out some more power! Chaos Sign: Omega Beam!"

He charges up the attack with a colossal amount of power and closes his eyes.

"_Remember what Marisa said. I have to feel like I'm pulling the energy towards me, and then I have to push it forward!"_

He opens his eyes and then blasts the beam of yellow energy towards Juracan, whom brings out a mass of debris and forms it into a wall. However, after impacting and holding for 5 seconds, the integrity of the makeshift wall failed, and the Omega Beam broke through, slamming Juracan and sending her flipping backwards in midair.

"So you are not a totally useless being, however, there was a flaw in your attack." She said.

"Which was?" Andre said, suddenly bringing his guard up.

"Your attack was based off chaos essence, which I am goddess of! I could take those attacks all day without trouble!"

Andre cursed himself for not remembering that, but at the same time it made him realize something.

"If you are resistant to chaos, then you should try to deflect this! Psychic Bond: Psycho Boost!"

Juracan's eyes widened as Andre quickly charged up the pink energy in his hands and blasted it at her, forcing a scream out of her. He continued the assault, launching blast after blast, stopping only once to pull a white herb from his pocket and quickly eat it, restoring his strength. The barrage of ruthless attacks broke Juracan's spell card, but the storm still held strong.

"_That was careless, since psycho boost consumes so much energy, but at the same time bonds are the essence of order, which should have injured her." _Andre thought to himself.

"**RIVAL SIGN: BITTER BATTLE VS YOCAHU!" **Andre heard her shout; however he never had any chance to prepare himself for what came.

Juracan just appeared in front of him, slammed him with a punch to the left side of the face, a devastating punch to the abdomen, an equally crippling uppercut, and a brutal upper roundhouse left kick, sending him flying to the side and upwards at the same time.

She didn't stop there. She intercepted him and kicked him into the sky, where he was assaulted by fierce and sharp gales of wind, followed by an intense impact by a thunder bolt. She then appeared just above him and slammed him on his back with her elbow, slamming him into the ground with such force that he bounced twice before stopping.

Andre snapped out of the minute of unconsciousness he was in due to the intense pain he felt, and shouted out due to said pain.

"How can I still be alive…after such an attack?" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Indeed, that was supposed to have killed you if you were just a human. Or perhaps you are not human completely?" She asked.

"I'm only 93% human. That shouldn't make any difference!" Andre shouted, desperation taking over his words.

At this Juracan smirked.

"Never underestimate the power of even one percent. Either way, you did survive that wave, which impressed me." Juracan replied.

Then she smiled a beautiful, yet devilish smile.

"Why don't you join me? With proper training you could become very strong and useful to my cause. Allying yourself with me could bring certain…benefits."

Despite the pain, Andre couldn't help but be negatively surprised at the offer. _"She wants to make me her toy."_ He thought. Despite his fear and the outcome of his response, his reply was already set.

"You can take your offer, and shove it!"

At this Juracan snarled, then she replied the following with much venom in her voice.

"Pity, you were full of potential, but now you'll die here like the human dog you are."

It was then that a light shined in Andre's hand, healing enough of his wounds for him to stand up. When he saw the just recently unlocked spell card in his hand his eyes widened.

"_I used this card only once before. It's too powerful."_

He erased the doubt from his face and replied to Juracan.

"Yes, I have potential. However, I do not need to ally myself with you or any evil to attain it! I will find the right way to do so, and it's not with you!"

"Brave last words." Juracan scowled as she prepared her final attack and rushed him.

Just as she was rushing in for the kill, Andre threw his sword in front of her, which started to shine.

"FAMILY SIGN: OHANA UNLIMITED -REVISED-!" He shouted.

Juracan noticed it too late as she shielded herself from the growing orb of energy that emanated from the sword and burned her entire front. She was even more surprised when she saw Andre rushing at her, also taking damage from his own attack. He grabs the neck of her dress and charges up an unknown energy from his free hand, despite still being greatly injured from her previous attacks.

"This might not finish you, and the backlash might take me out, but this should at least give the others time to counter you!" Andre growled as he focused his energy. "LAST WORD! SACRIFICE SIGN: TRANQUIL DEMISE!"

Then there was a deafening explosion.

**(In the Scarlet Devil Mansion)**

The window bursts, open, the intense blast of wind and rain drenching Remilia's entire bedroom, ripping her from her daytime slumber in a sleep-drunken shock. In just a mere second she realized it was raining upon her.

"SAKUYA!" She roared.

An instant after her call, Sakuya appeared and immediately forced the windows shut, and applied the window bolt for good measure.

"Sakuya, what is the meaning of this?" Remilia roared.

"Unknown, Mistress. The downpour of rain just started 15 minutes ago. However, the amount of rainfall and the force of the gusts of wind has been rising at a staggering rate. It will be prudent to move you away from any windows, or avoid rooms with windows altogether until this fierce weather passes."

Remilia glares at Sakuya, and then turns her gaze to the bolted window.

"_This weather is not normal, I can sense it. Has Reimu sensed it as well? She should have told me, unless…it was too sudden! Something is wrong."_

She turns her gaze back to Sakuya.

Prepare the bath and fetch me a new set of clothes. I hate being drenched in such an undignified manner. Afterwards, send word to Patchouli that I wish to see her in the library. She might be our best source as to what is happening.

"Immediately, my lady." Sakuya said as she bowed, only to be almost thrown off her feet when the ground shook to a distant, deafening blast.

"Now what?" Remilia roared. "Is the accursed celestial bored again?"

**(In the Hakurei Shrine)**

Reimu knew something was wrong when the intense rain hit, and it worried her more that the focal point of the storm was over the forest of magic, close to where Marisa's old house was located. She didn't need intuition to figure out what it possibly meant.

"_Andre, what have you gotten yourself into?"_

Then she heard a deafening explosion and rushed out into the rain, thinking that the shine was going to collapse as it did in the scarlet mist incident, however, this was not the case. In the distance toward the forest, a giant exploding blast of energy was released. At this, she armed herself with her Gohei and amulets and set forth through the wind and rain to the location.

**(In Hakugyokurou)**

"Youmu and Yuyuko are eating at the table of the palace when the Prismriver sisters barge in. They were drenched and Lyrica was fried.

"Please pardon us for the intrusion, Lady Yuyuko, but something terrible seems to be happening." Merlin said.

Seeing their state, Youmu's eyes widen.

"What happened to the three of you?"

"We were guarding the gate when a severe storm unlike anything recently seen came into existence seemingly out of nowhere. The rain and bolts of thunder lashed at us and everywhere the eye could see. This is clearly abnormal." Lunasa replied.

At this they feel a small tremor coming from Gensokyo, and at this Yuyuko frowned, stunning Youmu.

"_She never frowns unless something extremely dangerous is happening!"_ She thought to herself.

**(In the Human Village)**

"Kids, stay inside and away from the windows!"

Keine could be heard inside the school of the human village, where she was teaching the kids when the storm hit. With her half-beast senses, she immediately knew something was wrong. Now she was trying to keep the children safe while at the same time trying to stop them from panicking. It was then that the door flew open, coaxing a screech from some of the girls and a cry from some of the boys. It was Keine's dear friend, Fujiwara no Mokou.

"Keine, I'm glad I got to you! Look outside the window to the sky!" Mokou shouted.

Keine did so, and was stunned at the sight. The masses of clouds was swirling and scraping against each other, as if there were whirlpools in the sky itself, thus intensifying the lightning flashes. The sight almost made her lose her nerve if not for Mokou's call to her.

"Keine, snap out of it! You gotta erase the village's history until this blows over! The town is already taking damage."

Keine recomposed herself and started the preparations.

"Mokou, I need someone to stay with the kids. Afterwards…" Her voice faded away as they both left the room, Keine guiding the children's way all the time."

**(In Eientei)**

Eirin looked out to see the merciless storm beating on the bamboo forest of the lost and then sighed.

"_I might as well prepare for injured. No doubt he might be involved in this as well. It seems like he has trouble keeping himself without injury. Oh well…"_ She thought as she started preparing medicines and stuff of the sort.

**(In the Moriya Shrine)**

"Lady Yasaka, do you know what is the cause of this?" Sanae Kochiya asked her patron goddess.

To this, Kanako Yasaka did not reply, but you could see in her face that she was distressed.

"Suwako, come to the front of the shrine now!" Kanako shouted.

In just mere seconds, Suwako appeared on the scene and spoke.

"It's undeniable. This force, this chaos, it's her doing! Her seal has been broken!"

"There is no doubt of that, but by whom? We are located in the Japanese section of the world! How is this possible?" Kanako asked.

It was then she realized something. She looked to the side, where a copy of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper laid. She grabbed it and looked at the front page, and her heart sank.

"The newcomer…broke the seal." She said silently.

"Was it accidental, Lady Yasaka?" Sanae asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore, my dear Sanae. The fact is, now all of Gensokyo is in danger. Like that island in the Caribbean Sea was so many years ago…" Kanako trailed off.

**End of chapter 8**


End file.
